Lola
by SchauenSturme
Summary: Reeditado y nuevos capítulos en doloresdewey . blogspot . com
1. Are you Dolores Dewey?

_**Lola**_

Aquí les dejo a Lola... Una chica con exceso de personalidad, de lo más ocurrente y carismática. Una adicta a la nicotina, la música y los buenos libros. Una de esas personas que todos aspiramos a ser, o a conocer, o a tener por amiga. Tres capítulos escritos, un cuarto en proceso.

Por cierto. Los textos en cursiva, si están en inglés, es porque son en inglés; y si están en español es porque son en español. También los encantamientos están en cursiva... Y, como la protagonista es original de Argentina, usa algunos insultos como boludo o expresiones del tipo de "es un garrón" o "fiaca" que los foráneos pueden no entender. Pregunten en un review, porque me da fiaca ponerme a hacer un diccionario de argentinismos. En negrita y cursiva es un recuerdo, y los recuerdos siempre están en español.

Bueno, espero que esas aclaraciones les faciliten la lectura. A mí me facilitan la escritura xD

En fin... El disclaiment: Todo lo que pertenece a Jotacá y yo tomé prestado para este fic, pertenece a Jotacá igual que sus casas, autos y millones de dólares. Si yo tuviera casas, autos y millones de dólares como ella, no estaría escribiendo estas boludeces. La historia, los personajes fuera del canon y los hechos ocurridos en "Lola", son enteramente míos y no dejo que nadie los firme con su nombre, los reescriba ni los copie en otras páginas. Todo peola con el copyleft, y si quieren bajarse los capis a su compu, e imprimirlos, y pasarle la historia a sus amigos (con MI NOMBRE) y reírse de lo mala que está y tirarme tomatazos, pueden, pero nada de plagios.

Recuerden: DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA

* * *

_**Are you Dolores Dewey?**_

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

Me acomodo los auriculares.

Miro por la ventanilla. Una tormenta se acerca por el este, y poco a poco el cielo se torna gris, negro. Ya quiero llegar. O no. No lo sé. Me da miedo ser la chica nueva. Pero dicen que es el mejor colegio de toda Europa, quizá del mundo. Debe ser genial. Por lo menos es en Escocia, no es Francia... ¡¿Qué iba a hacer yo entre un montón de francesas?!

Ahora agradezco los cinco años en el instituto de inglés. Pero sólo un poco, no sea cosa de que la vieja arpía que tenía como profesora crea que de verdad me agradaba que ella me dictara las clases.

Ay, Dios. Preferiría seguir en el Instituto mil años más antes que esto… Ser la nueva es una mierda… Nueva en el colegio, nueva en el país. Nueva en todo, desubicada, inadaptada.

Se me escapa un suspiro. Es raro, nunca fui a un internado. Allá, en casa, tenía que ir a la escuela muggle a la mañana y pasarme la tarde en el Colegio de Magia.

¿Qué, qué tiene de raro que vaya a un colegio de magia? Ah, cómo… ¿no lo dije? ¡Soy una bruja!

Bueno, hay muchas cosas sobre mí que aún no he dicho. Por ejemplo, que me llamo Dolores, que tengo quince años, que mis padres están separados y que nomás este verano me tuve que venir a vivir a Inglaterra con papá y la zorra de su novia, desde mí amada Argentina. Y que me inscribieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_You, but you don't really wanna go_

Tengo miedo. ¿Cómo serán los ingleses? Quizá sean estirados y formales, como en las películas. Mierda. Espero que no. No entiendo todo eso de la hora del té y cenar antes de las ocho…

Debe ser genial estar en un internado… Lejos de casa (¡¡¡sí!!!), con Hogsmeade a sólo unas cuadras (¡Hogsmeade! ¡Una ciudad enteramente mágica…! ¡Sólo hay tres en el mundo…!), y ese enorme castillo…

Tengo una amiga que hizo un año de intercambio aquí. Dice que es muy cool. En realidad, dice que es chévere, la mexicanita. Pero ella es hija de magos, lo ve distinto…

Yo no puedo pasar dos días sin conectarme a Internet, ni hablar de estar sin mi celular… Un amigo me explicó cómo hechizar mi mp4 para cargarlo con magia, pero no es suficiente… Voy a tener que revisar la biblioteca, para encontrar una forma de enganchar Wi-fi en Hogwarts.

¡Otra más! En la biblioteca de Hogwarts sólo debe haber libros de magia, y todas mis novelas muggles las dejé en casa. En casa, es un decir. En el departamento de papá. Quiero volver a mi verdadera casa. ¡Ya!

La puerta del compartimiento se abre. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me van a decir? No sé si pueda usar cosas muggles en el tren, ni si mi vestimenta está permitida, ni si mi aspecto general es… ¿aceptable?

En el segundo en que la puerta se abre, hago un repaso de mi atuendo. Un jean ajustado y lleno de rotos, con un parche que dice _"Qué mirás?" _en el bolsillo trasero. Una remera negra, con una foto del Flaco Spinetta. Zapatillas rotas (la derecha tiene la suela despegada. La izquierda ni siquiera tiene cordones). El pelo negro atado en una coleta alta y desordenada, rizos escapando de todos lados. En una oreja, cuatro brillantes de distintos colores; en la otra, un largo colgante negro acabado en una calavera cerca del hombro. El piercing en la ceja izquierda. La mochila de lona, toda rota, que está en el asiento a mi lado.

Una chica de pelo rubio dorado en hermosos bucles, ojos azules como mediodías y todo el aspecto de ser la versión más joven de Barbie asoma la cabeza. Jeans corte recto y camisa blanca con cuello redondo, mi dios. ¡Debe tener mi edad!

- Oh, disculpa, creí que estaba vacío. – Dice en un inglés con acento graciosísimo. Acabo de recordar que el instituto al que fui enseñaba inglés americano.

- No hay problema. El lugar está libre. – ¿Cómo sonarán mis palabras a sus oídos británicos? Por la mueca que hace, supongo que muy mal. Murmura algo que suena a "no importa" y desaparece.

* * *

La mudanza fue bastante precipitada, igual que el compromiso de mi viejo con esa rubia siliconada y la desición de que, si él no estaba en el país, la custodia provisoria que mamá tenía no era válida.

Cuando digo precipitada, no me refiero a un par de semanas de anticipación. Hablo de tres días en que papá hizo todos los trámites necesarios (con ayuda de su abogado), mientras yo suplicaba por quedarme.

El último día supe que era imposible. Mi notebook, mi mini-componente, mis libros, mis discos, mi ropa, mis pósters, mis fotos, mis revistas, el televisor de mi cuarto… Todo fue prolijamente guardado en el baúl mágico de la abuela, y enviado por la Red Flu al departamento de la futura esposa de papá.

No quedó mucho por decir. El cuarto vacío, la casa triste, mamá con el rostro anegado de lágrimas. Y mi odio cada vez más grande.

Mona Sofía, mi paloma mensajera (los ingleses usan lechuzas… qué raro) fue la encargada de repartir avisos a todos mis amigos… Los del lado mágico, claro. Los muggles recibieron mensajes de texto de emergencia. Todos decían lo mismo.

"_Mudanza a Inglaterra. Este lunes. No se puede arreglar. No cuenten conmigo para las salidas de este año… ¿Alguien para ofrecer apoyo moral? ¿Alguien que quiera mis peluches?"_

Hubo respuestas, hubo silencios. Varios aparecieron con casa con helado, cartitas de despedida y diccionarios de inglés. Repartí los peluches entre todos ellos, como agradecimiento.

Mariano y Guadalupe, mis "_tabacco friends"_, se presentaron con una caja de zapatillas llena con atados de cigarrillos de distintas marcas… Y un par de habanos, para no irme tan triste.

Fiore y Juan, los del "Insti" de inglés, fueron los graciosos de los diccionarios bilingües. No tardé en ver que entre las hijas había mensajitos alentadores.

De la escuela vinieron Karen, Nico y Guille, con tres kilos de helado de chocolate y una caja grande de pañuelos. Fue una de esas despedidas lacrimosas y patéticas que se etiquetan como _no quiero recordar esto. _

Del Colegio, Nahuel y Rodrigo aparecieron con un mazo de naipes explosivos nuevo y un libro llamado "Los secretos de la Animagia". Pablo no estaba allí para decirme adiós, ni abrazarme ni secarme las lágrimas…

Unos diez mails consoladores, cincuenta mensajes de texto y una veintena de cartas que me trajeron las palomas de mis compañeros acabaron por llenarme de bonitos recuerdos para no deprimirme tanto.

Luego, las llamas de la chimenea en casa de papá se tornaron verdes, y yo murmuré un desganado "154 Washington Street, London, England" que me supo agrio.

Sólo viví una semana en Londres, y apenas salí de casa. Papá fue a comprarme los libros para el colegio, yo me encerré en mi nuevo cuarto con la música a todo volumen y no asomé la nariz fuera ni siquiera para comer.

Tengo que admitir que el departamento de la zorra es espectacular. Habitaciones mágicamente insonorizadas y sistema de detección de muggles, cuatro dormitorios (el mío, el de ellos, uno para los posibles huéspedes y un pequeño estudio) con baño en suite, una cocina súper lujosa y moderna, y todos los lujos que uno desea en una vivienda no mágica, desde reproductor de DVD y Blue-Ray hasta LCD de 49 pulgadas.

Mi cuarto es asombrosamente grande, comparado con los cuatro metros cuadrados de casa, pero también frío e impersonal. Paredes blancas, piso de madera, cama de una plaza con acolchado azul, cortinas celestes, un enorme armario empotrado, una biblioteca de pino y un pequeño escritorio.

Con una mano sobre el corazón, puedo decir que prefería mi estantería hecha con ladrillos apilados y tablas de madera; mi sillón-cama y el barral cruzado sobre el cuarto que usaba para colgar la ropa antes que vivir en Inglaterra. No digo que no me encantaría tener una casa así, pero en MI ciudad.

Arruiné la pintura impecable con cinta adhesiva y clavos, saqué las horribles cortinas y las cambié por las mías negras, rebalsé la biblioteca de libros, rayé un poco el piso corriendo la cama. Por supuesto, yo dije que no lo hacía aposta (lo cual fue una asquerosa y despreciable mentira).

El escritorio era perfecto para poner mi pequeño televisor 14 pulgadas y la computadora. El mini-componente quedó en el suelo, junto a la gigantesca pila de discos y una montañita de libros que no cabían en la estantería.

Luego de setenta y dos horas de fumar y fumar y fumar y escuchar El Otro Yo a todo lo que daba el equipo de música y de pasar ratos eternos mirando la calle en el balcón y de no comer absolutamente nada, me harté y decidí que debía averiguar qué fumaban los ingleses.

Me di una ducha, me puse un pantalón negro y ajustado, una remera de los Guns 'N Roses, me até el pelo y me puse mis zapatillas. Agarré algo de dinero, dejé la ventana abierta para que saliera un poco el olor a humo y me fui.

Di varias vueltas hasta dar con un kiosco. El kiosquero no me quería vender cigarros, y estuve media hora para convencerlo de que eran para mi padre (que no fuma, pero él qué sabe). Compré varios atados, de distintas marcas, para probar, y uno de Marlboro. No quería acabar tan pronto mis provisiones para el año, que había comprado con mis pocos ahorros.

Al volver, fumando tranquilamente, todos los adultos y varios jóvenes que me cruzaron en la calle me miraron mal. N o sé si era por mi aspecto, por el cigarrillo o por ir cantando al son de mi mp4.

* * *

¿Podré fumar en el tren?, me pregunto. Supongo que no, pero buscar un baño no me matará… Por las dudas, digo. Además, estoy nerviosa, y no me vendría mal un poco de nicotina.

Abro la mochila, donde tengo tres cajas mayoristas de Marlboro. En el baúl hay más. Gracias, abuela; gracias, mamá; gracias, tío; por el dinero de mi cumpleaños. Los amo.

Con un atado y la varita en el bolsillo, me aventuro por el corredor. Una niña de primero que lleva pantalones cortos y remera de Bob Esponja me mira un instante y se mete en un compartimiento.

De uno de los bolsillos delanteros de mi jean saco el mp4, y le subo lo más posible a la música. Suena Fall Out Boy. _"Dead on arrival"_

Llego al final del vagón. Una puerta con un cartelito indica que ese es el baño. Entro, y noto al segundo que tiene pestillo mágico. Un golpe de varita, se cierra. Otro a la ventana, y un aire frío se cuela en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Otro en la punta del cigarrillo, una pitada que me llena los pulmones de humo.

"Pucho nuestro que estás en mis manos…" El padre nuestro del fumador. ¿De dónde lo saqué? Ah, sí. Una amiga lo vio en un blog y se lo plagió. "Santificada sea tu ceniza". La calma nicotínica y artificial del cigarro se inyecta en mi organismo. "No nos permitas caer en el porro" Suspiro, y una leve línea humeante rasga el aire y se escapa por la ventanita. "Y líbranos de la salud. Amén."

Me apoyo en el borde del lavamanos, el cigarro descansando entre mis dedos, los hombros un poco más relajados. El espejo me devuelve una mirada cansada, triste, ojerosa.

Ojos verdes, verde jade. Nariz como un poroto, caricaturesca. Cachetes redondos y sonrosados. Labios pequeños y carnosos. Frente ancha, con unos pocos mechones de pelo cayendo sobre ella. Mentón levemente puntiagudo. En conjunto, una carita de ángel irrepetible, perfectamente arruinada por la mueca despectiva siempre presente, el piercing (los piercings, saco la lengua un momento), la cicatriz en la barbilla. Ahora es el rostro de una incógnita, una contradicción constante entre el inocente perfil derecho y ese par de detalles que se hacen notar al mirarme desde la siniestra.

Me llevo el Marlboro a los labios. Me suelto el pelo, lo vuelvo a atar, con más fuerza. Los mismos mechones quedan libres y caen sobre mi frente. Caso perdido.

- Ciertamente, podrías cortártelo o algo. – Dice el espejo. ¡Maldito espejo con acento inglés! Le echo una mirada cortante, y sonríe. El reflejo deforma horriblemente mi sonrisita ladeada y llena de hoyuelos (lo único, junto con mis ojos, que me ENCANTA de mí misma), y lo odio tanto como es posible odiar a un espejo mágico. – Y esa cara que llevas… El maquillaje no va a matarte, preciosa.

- Cierra el pico, idiota. – Mascullo, y aunque tengo ganas de putearlo como se debe, en argentino, le hablo en correcto inglés. – Vete al infierno.

- Verte ya es un infierno. – Dice, socarrón. Procuro ignorarlo, me hundo en mi música. Noto su mirada en mí. Maldito espejo, maldito espejo, maldito espejo.

– _Malditos ingleses y sus espejos y la concha de sus madres. _– Le digo a nadie en particular. El espejo no entiende. Sonrío, amo el español. Una pitada más, y tiro el cigarro por la ventanilla.

Salgo al pasillo relajada, con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro y escuchando "Anarchy in the U.K." Durante los próximos cinco minutos, con suerte un poco más, seré feliz.

* * *

Se hizo de noche. Me queda poca batería en el mp4, así que lo coloco junto a mi varita, de forma que la punta de ésta toque con la toma para el cargador. Murmuro un _lumos_, pero no se prende ninguna luz. El indicador de carga comienza a subir.

Estoy desparramada en uno de los asientos, con los pies en el de enfrente. Los brazos bajo la nuca, oficiando de almohada, y la mirada clavada en el techo.

- _No tengo tiempo para saber si hay un amor ideal… _- Canto, apenas moviendo los labios, en un murmullo cansado. Los auriculares no me permiten enterarme de nada. Sólo de la música en mis oídos y de un nudo en la boca de mi estómago que a cada momento se cierra más.

Decido que en mi compartimiento no va a entrar nadie, y me prendo un cigarrillo. Me siento, estiro las piernas. Doy una pitada. Cierro los ojos.

¿Cuánto faltará para llegar? ¿A dónde debo ir? ¿Cómo es eso de las casas? No noto que la puerta se abre hasta que alguien me toca el hombro. Me sobresalto. El cigarro se me cae de entre los labios y rueda al piso, yo me quito los auriculares en un movimiento rápido. Caen sobre mi regazo, aún sonando, y escucho la letra a la perfección (mierda que tenía fuerte el volumen).

- _Sorry, ¿are you Dolores Dewey? __¿The new-one? –_ Un chico de ojos grises, cabello rubio ceniza desordenado y túnica negra está parado a mi lado. Me sonrojo. Me ha dicho "la nueva". Puta madre. Pero, carajo que es lindísimo.

- _Yes, I'm._ ¿Quién eres tú? – Otro más que me mira raro por el acento. Y sólo dije cinco palabras. Bueno, no estoy segura tampoco de que deba hablarle así, además el chico parece mayor que yo y tiene una "P" verde y plateada en el pecho que me hace pensar que es uno de los "Prefectos" que me comentó mi amiga mexicana.

- Scorpius Malfoy. No se supone que debas fumar aquí. – Me dice, pero no es una regañina. Sonríe. – Tengo una carta de la vice directora para ti, y te recomiendo que trabes la puerta _if you want to smoke. _– Me tiende un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta roja, y me guiña el ojo.

Augh. Qué sexy qué es. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Y ¿por qué un prefecto me diría cómo romper las reglas en vez de castigarme? Pfff, yo qué sé, estoy derritiéndome.

– _Gracias _– Me mira desconcertado. No me dí cuenta que hablada en español, qué idiota. – _Oh, Sorry. Thank you. _– Me sonrojo más.

- Deberías ponerte la túnica, llegaremos en unos quince minutos. Un gusto, Dolores Dewey. – Qué mono, cómo pronuncia mi nombre.

- Igualmente. – Desaparece por el corredor justo a tiempo, porque ya se me cae la baba. Trabo la puerta con un movimiento de varita, y un _Accio _trae mi cigarrillo de vuelta. Otra pitada, para tranquilizarme, y desenrollo la carta. Comienzo a leerla, muy por arriba.

**"Estimada Señorita Dewey:**

**Estamos muy… tenerla aquí junto a nosotros… esperamos que se sienta… quinto año… horario será entregado… selección de las casas… dejar el baúl… carruajes… esperar junto a… Gran Comedor… luego podrá… con su casa… Sala Común…**

**Atte.**

**Hermione J. G. Weasley**

**Profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras**

**Jefa de la casa Gryffindor**

**Vice directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."**

¿Qué mierda…? No entendí naah... _Evanesco_, y la colilla desaparece. Tiro la carta a un costado, y abro el baúl. Quiero mi túnica… Me la pongo por encima de la ropa, y noto que no tiene nada en el pecho. ¿Será porque no tengo casa? ¿O sólo los prefectos tienen un escudito prendido? Y qué prefectos…

Malditos ingleses… ¿Por qué tienen chicos tan sexies?

* * *

El tren se detiene. Todos se apuran a bajar, riendo y charlando. Fuera, un sombrío transporte los espera, para llevarlos (llevarnos) al castillo.

Carruajes negros tirados por enormes y tétricos caballos alados esperan en el andén. Miro a los caballos, que tienen la piel escamosa pegada a los huesos y enormes ojos rojizos. Uno me devuelve la mirada, y al instante recuerdo algo. Comienzo a temblar. ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?

Apago mi mp4, y subo a uno de los últimos carruajes. Sólo una niña -que debe ser de segundo- está allí, leyendo una carta. Pergamino. La niña tiene un pequeño escudo rojo y dorado en la túnica, aunque sin la "P" del rubio.

El viaje se hace largo, silencioso. Al fin llegamos, y la pequeñaja no me ha ni mirado. Se baja, enrollando la carta. Tiene una mirada feliz, como si hubiera recibido buenas noticias. Qué envidia.

Sigo a la multitud hasta el Gran Comedor, pero me detengo en la puerta. Todos pasan a mi lado, algunos me miran, incluso me señalan. Me sonrojo, y respiro hondo.

Cuando ya no queda nadie en el corredor, oigo el sonido de unos tacos altos acercándose a mí. Una mujer de cabello castaño recogido en un moño informal, vestida con un elegante traje pantalón muggle, me estrecha la mano. Debe tener unos cuarenta años, pero sus ojos color miel reflejan una vitalidad espectacular. Es atractiva, con un cuerpo joven, y unas pocas arrugas en torno a los ojos.

- Un gusto, señorita Dewey. Por favor, sígame. – Sin dejarme decir nada (y echándole una mirada reprobatoria a mi túnica entreabierta y mis zapatillas), comienza a caminar otra vez.

Una escalera, un corredor, otra escalera. Una puerta de madera, una placa dorada con su nombre. De golpe me viene una canción a la mente. Algo de Radiohead. Pero no llego a precisarla, que se esfuma. La puerta se abre.

Un escritorio de roble, lleno de papeles prolijamente apilados. Estanterías repletas de libros. Una chimenea encendida. Fotos mágicas en una pared: una familia de pelirrojos sonrientes, tres adolescentes abrazados, una boda, dos niños pequeños. Y también varias fotos muggles: una pareja con una niña de pelo castaño; la misma pareja, más ancianos, con los que parecen ser sus nietos.

La Profesora Weasley se dirige a un taburete de tres patas sobre el que descansa un viejo sombrero. Lo levanta, y me mira. – La Ceremonia de Selección debe comenzar en diez minutos. Por lo tanto, para que estés presente en la misma y luego en la cena, serás seleccionada ahora. Por favor…

Me señala el taburete. Dubitativa, me siento. Ella coloca el sombrero en mi cabeza con una sonrisa maternal. El ala me cubre los ojos. De pronto, una voz inunda mi mente.

- _Hello, hello. ¿Who are you? _– Canturrea la voz. ¿Qué demonios…? – Así que chica nueva… Felicitaciones, Hogwarts va a encantarte. Vamos a ver… Eres inteligente, realmente una mente brillante… - Oigo un suspirito. – Pero veo que a ti no te gusta estudiar. También eres leal y honesta, y te esfuerzas por alcanzar lo que quieres… _But you're not the typical Hufflepuff. _– Puedo intuir que hace una mueca… Pero los sombreros, incluso los sombreros parlantes, no tienen rostro ¿o sí? – Quizá te gustaría estar en Gryffindor, donde todos son valientes y atrevidos, aventureros y unidos… Pero esa mente maquinadora y esa falta de escrúpulos que veo aquí irían mejor en Slytherin… - Una risita. – Pero tu sangre es mezclada, no querrás dar la nota en la casa de las serpientes. – Recuerdo al chico de ojos grises. Serpientes. ¡Cierto! Rojo y dorado, leones; verde y plateado, serpientes; amarillo y negro, tejones; azul y blanco, águilas. Eso me dijo mi amiga mexicana. La sonrisa de _Scorpius Malfoy_ se graba en mi cabeza un segundo.

- Slytherin. – Murmuro, casi un ruego. El sombrero ríe. Y su voz llena el cuarto.

- Si así lo quieres… - Toma aire. – _You'll be… Slytherin!_


	2. Sectusempra

_**Lola**_

Como soy impaciente, subo el segundo capítulo. Y casi seguro que en los próximos diez minutos subo el tercero. Eso sí, luego tardaré tres o cuatro días en subir el quinto... o más, según qué decida mi módem ¬¬

Opiniones sobre Lola? Plis *o*

Por cierto. Los textos en cursiva, si están en inglés, es porque son en inglés; y si están en español es porque son en español. También los encantamientos están en cursiva... Y, como la protagonista es original de Argentina, usa algunos insultos como boludo o expresiones del tipo de "es un garrón" o "fiaca" que los foráneos pueden no entender. Pregunten en un review, porque me da fiaca ponerme a hacer un diccionario de argentinismos. En negrita y cursiva es un recuerdo, y los recuerdos siempre están en español.

Bueno, espero que esas aclaraciones les faciliten la lectura. A mí me facilitan la escritura xD

En fin... El disclaiment: Todo lo que pertenece a Jotacá y yo tomé prestado para este fic, pertenece a Jotacá igual que sus casas, autos y millones de dólares. Si yo tuviera casas, autos y millones de dólares como ella, no estaría escribiendo estas boludeces. La historia, los personajes fuera del canon y los hechos ocurridos en "Lola", son enteramente míos y no dejo que nadie los firme con su nombre, los reescriba ni los copie en otras páginas. Todo peola con el copyleft, y si quieren bajarse los capis a su compu, e imprimirlos, y pasarle la historia a sus amigos (con MI NOMBRE) y reírse de lo mala que está y tirarme tomatazos, pueden, pero nada de plagios.

Recuerden: DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA

* * *

_Sectusempra_

Cruzo el comedor. Un silencio opresivo se cierne sobre mí, y cientos de miradas se fijan en mi cuerpo. Me siento desnuda. Al fondo a la izquierda, al fondo a la izquierda. Un montón de corbatas verdes y plateadas, a juego con la que ahora me rodea el cuello; me esperan en la mesa del fondo, a la izquierda.

Apuro el paso, y me siento en una silla en la punta. Estoy roja como un tomate, mi cuerpo exige nicotina. Pero una fila de niños acaba de entrar al Gran Comedor precedida por Hermione Weasley, y todas las miradas se centran en ellos, y me siento libre de un peso enorme.

Suspiro. La figura de la Profesora Weasley es el centro de atención cuando despliega un larguísimo pergamino. Empieza a leer en voz alta, llamando a los niños para ser seleccionados.

- Abbot, Marie. – Dice, y su voz llena el espacio. Una pequeñita de trenzas se adelanta, se sienta en el taburete y se coloca el sombrero. Al segundo, éste abre una boca de tela y grita un "Hufflepuff" que hace eco en todo el recinto. La niña corre hacia la primera mesa, que la aplaude.

- Airwing, Peter. – El niño tropieza al acercarse, y varios se ríen. Alistair, Catherine se va a sentar con el sombrero puesto; Award, Hellen es la primera Slytherin.

La mesa se alborota, todos aplauden y gritan. La niña está radiante de felicidad. El siguiente en quedar en la casa de las serpientes es un pequeñito de apellido Blake, que corre a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

La ceremonia es larga. Algunos llaman la atención. Albus Severus Potter es un pequeño de cabello rojo encendido y ojos verdes que, para consternación de los leones; viene a sentarse con nosotros. No entiendo el por qué de las miradas frías que se dirigen entre ambas mesas.

Al fin, luego de que Henry White sea elegido para Ravenclaw, la directora se dispone a hablar. Es una mujer alta, de cabello blanco como la nieve y porte severo. Minerva McGonagall, según sé.

- Queridos Alumnos. Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Antes de comenzar con los anuncios de principio de curso, cantemos el Himno del Colegio. – Sonríe, pero se ve algo forzada. Miro a su vice-directora, que se halla sentada a su derecha. Parece muy divertida con la expresión en el rostro de la mandamás.

Como respuesta a una floritura de la varita de McGonagall, una música alegre comienza a sonar. Todos se ponen de pie, y cantan a coro. Yo me paro, y me muerdo los labios, incómoda.

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, puerco y verrugoso Hogwarts,**

**enséñanos algo, por favor,**

**aunque seamos viejos y calvos**

**o jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas.**

**Nuestras cabezas podrían llenarse**

**con algún material interesante,**

**porque ahora están llenas de aire,**

**moscas muertas y pedazos de pelusa.**

**Así que enséñanos cosas de valor,**

**devuélvenos lo que se nos olvidó.**

**Simplemente haz lo mejor que puedas (nosotros haremos el resto)**

**y aprende hasta que nuestros cerebros estén putrefactos."**

- Bueno, bueno. – Algunos graciosos siguen cantando, aunque la música ha terminado. - Deseo recordarles que es el año de los preparativos para el Torneo De Los Tres Magos, por lo que quienes deseen postularse el año entrante, podrán comenzar a prepararse con la Profesora Weasley. También, quisiera presentarles a Theodore Nott, su nuevo profesor de Transformaciones. Y, antes de empezar a comer, nuestro celador, Richard James, me ha solicitado que les recuerde que el acceso al Bosque Prohibido, como lo adivinarán, está prohibido; así como el uso de cualquier producto de Zonko y Sortilegios Weasley, y la tenencia de Kneasles en el castillo. Les deseo un buen año. ¡A comer!

Fuentes y jarras se materializan frente a mis ojos. Nunca he visto semejante despliegue de organización en una cena mágica. Todos comienzan a comer, riendo y charlando.

Dirijo mi mirada por un instante al techo, que es íntegramente negro. De pronto, noto algo… ¿Acaba de cruzarlo un relámpago? Miro con más atención… Es el cielo nocturno, cubierto por oscurísimas nubes de tormenta. ¿Con qué encantamiento se consigue eso?

La jarra enfrente mío tiene jugo de calabaza. Qué asco. Miro alrededor… Al fin doy con una que tiene agua, y me sirvo. Tengo el estómago del tamaño de un maní, y todos los intestinos como recién salidos de la lavadora, pero decido _intentar_ comer algo. Me sirvo un poco (poquísimo) de pastel de papas.

Un vaso de agua, un bocado de pastel. Otro vaso de agua. Tengo nauseas. Al fin, aparto el plato. Apenas he comido la mitad, y la porción es minúscula. Tomo más agua.

Me paso la cena mirándome las uñas mal pintadas, rogando que acabe de una vez. Pasa el postre, y al fin todos parecen estar muertos de sueño y ansiosos por llegar a sus camas. Yo quiero un baño, voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.

La directora nos desea felices sueños, y entonces los prefectos de todas las mesas se levantan y comienzan a guiar al resto hasta la Sala Común. Veo una desprolija melena color rubio ceniza. Ojos grises. Sonrisa luminosa dirigida a un niño lloroso. Insignia verde y plateada.

La serpiente que la varita de la Profesora Weasley ha bordado en mi túnica me recuerda algo. Yo voy tras él. Eh, que no he querido decir eso… Tengo que seguirlo, no tengo puta idea de dónde queda mi Sala Común.

* * *

Muchos ya se adelantaron. Varios rezagados, los de primero y yo seguimos al prefecto. Centro mi atención en los corredores, intentando olvidar las nauseas.

Un corredor con tapices verdes y plateados. Una escalera caracol. Otro corredor, y luego otro. Más escaleras. Cada vez vamos más abajo, y ya han pasado unos cinco minutos desde que salimos del gran comedor. Quizá más.

Estoy un poco desorientada. Izquierda, derecha, abajo, izquierda. De pronto, nos detenemos frente a una pared de piedra. No noto ninguna diferencia con el resto de los muros… Hasta que mi visión se adapta a la penumbra y puedo ver una pequeña serpiente grabada en la roca.

_Scorpius Malfoy _(y qué raro su nombre, ahora que lo pienso…) mira la diminuta víbora. De pronto, serpentea sobre la piedra trazando un círculo, y asoma una lengua bífida. – _Key Word, please… - _Sisea, y los niños de primero están tan sorprendidos como yo. O yo, tanto como los de primero, para hacer una comparación más justa.

- _Sectusempra. – _Responde Scorpius, con voz fuerte y clara, para que todos lo oigan. Memorizo la palabra en un instante. _Sectusempra, sectusempra, sectusempra. _Me suena… Pablo la mencionó una vez. ¿De qué hablábamos ese día…? ¡Maleficios prohibidos!

_**- Estuve ojeando la biblioteca de papá. Tiene un libro espectacular sobre maleficios prohibidos, deberías verlo. Hay muchos más que las Maldiciones Imperdonables, ¿sabés? Y es de hace dos años, están las maldiciones más recientes… - Pablo habla con emoción. Mi mente comienza a tramar algo. – Hay uno espectacular, Sectusempra… Es como que te abre toda la piel, y te desangrás.**_

_**- Sos incorregible, chabón. – Lo corto. Nos reímos al mismo tiempo, pero ese libro me intriga, aunque no lo demuestro. – Bue, alguna vez mostrámelo. ¡Ni se te ocurra usar alguno de esos hechizos! – Lo amenazo con el dedo. Sus ojos color café brillan de inocencia, al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa angelical. Le pego un puñetazo en el hombro. Finge dolor, para luego tornar su gesto en una mueca burlona.**_

_**- Claro, claro. – Alza las manos. – Yo no voy a hacer nada. Eh, después de Pociones podemos irnos, falta la de Aritmancia. – Avisa, cambiando el tema. – Podés venir a mi casa a cambiarte para el recital.**_

_**- ¡Bueno! Me muero porque llegue esta noche… ¿Será cierto que los teloneros son Varitas Quebradas? – Pregunto, él sonríe. También está impaciente. – Boludo… ¡¡¡Vamos a ver a Cenizas de Salem en vivo y en directo!!! – Chillo, como si él o ALGUIEN no lo supiera.**_

_**Se ríe, lo abrazo. Sonriendo, apuramos el paso. El edificio es bastante grande, y tenemos que subir tres pisos hasta el laboratorio dónde tenemos clase de Pociones. **_

Se me escapa un suspiro. Extraño a Pablo… Por un intercambio viajó a Italia, un mes antes de que yo tuviera que mudarme de forma tan precipitada… ¿Habrá recibido mi carta? ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva a la ciudad y yo no esté allí? ¿Le importará?

La pared de pronto gira sobre sí misma (más bien, una parte de ella), y un túnel se abre frente a mis ojos. Entro tras los pequeños, procurando no tropezar. Está oscuro.

Cruzo la Sala Común casi sin mirar alrededor. Sigo a dos chicas de segundo o tercero hasta la puerta que conduce a las habitaciones de las mujeres.

Ésta vez, hay una escalera caracol… que sube. ¡Vamos! La escalera se desliza como si fuera una de las _escaleras mecánicas_ _muggles_, pero en una perfecta espiral que se pierde en las alturas. Cada poco hay antorchas, con verdes llamas que iluminan el camino.

Luego de unos seis o siete metros, quizá más; llego a un rellano. Hay un corredor con dos puertas. Primer Año, Segundo Año. En la otra punta del pasillo, una segunda escalera, pero ésta está inmóvil.

El siguiente piso es de Tercer y Cuarto Año. Otra escalera. Al fin encuentro la puerta que luce un 5 plateado sobre la lustrosa madera.

Está entreabierta. Se oyen cuchicheos, risitas. Respiro hondo, me aseguro de que puedo mantener todo dentro de mi estómago y empujo el picaporte.

Cuatro miradas atraviesan mi calma como cuchillas. Un par de ojos miel y una corta melenita pelirroja llaman mi atención. Luego noto la trenza platinada de una muchacha de ojos negros. Al instante, dos chicas de ojos café; una con pelo rizado y castaño y la otra con un particular color de cabello entre dorado y cobrizo; entran en mi campo de visión.

La habitación es enorme. Cinco camas de dos plazas, con doseles verde botella y sendas mesitas de luz, están alineadas en la pared frente a la puerta. En el muro de la derecha hay un ventanal gigantesco que da a un balconcito. En la pared opuesta, la puerta al baño y un armario empotrado. Y, casi junto a la puerta, un par de estantes y un escritorio.

- _Who are you? – _Pregunta la rubia, alzando una ceja. Su mirada oscurísima da miedo, de tan fría y profunda. Titubeo.

- _Ehr… I'm Dolores Dewey. _– El escrutinio de esos ojos azabache me intimida. Me ruborizo.

- _Rose Weasley, nice to meet you. – _Dice entonces la pelirroja, y se levanta para estrechar mi mano. ¿Weasley? – _They are Tara McLagen, Amanda Blake and Natalie Hedwig. __Where are you from, Dolores?_

Es carismática la chica. En seguida me siento más cómoda, aunque no del todo. La rubia, Tara, me echa una miradita de superioridad.

- De Argentina… - Digo, sin dar más detalles. No preguntan, tampoco. Se hace un silencio corto, que la chica de pelo castaño, Natalie, interrumpe.

- Ehr, Dewey… Tu cama es la del fondo… Y puedes usar el estante de arriba del armario. – Indica. Veo mi baúl junto a la única cama que aún tiene las cortinas cerradas. – Tenemos algunas reglas para el baño… - Empieza, y Blake no la deja terminar.

- No usar la ducha después medianoche sin un hechizo insonorizador, no dejar las toallas ni la ropa tiradas, secar lo mojado, no usar el enjuague de las demás. No son gran cosa las reglas. – Se encoje de hombros, y se estira para estrecharme la mano sin moverse de su cama. – Un gusto, Dewey.

* * *

_Me llaman calle, calle de noche, calle de día…_

_Me llaman calle, hoy tan cansada, hoy tan vacía…_

Miro mi reloj pulsera. Las dos… Me quito los auriculares un momento, y escucho con atención. Del otro lado de las cortinas sólo hay cuatro respiraciones tranquilas. Todas dormidas, gracias a Merlín.

Llevo tres horas y media tirada boca arriba, completamente vestida, aguantando las ganas de vomitar o de fumar o de lo que sea. Mi estómago ya está un poco más calmo, pero no así mis ansias.

Me levanto sin hacer ruido, y voy de puntillas hasta la ventana. _Alohomora_, y la traba se abre con un silencioso clic. Salgo al balcón, y cierro a mis espaldas.

Me ajusto los auriculares. Saco el atado de cigarrillos. Prendo uno con la varita. Luego, murmuro un _lumos. _Rebusco en los bolsillos de la túnica hasta dar con el sobre que me entregó la vice-directora. El primer pergamino…

**Horario de 5º año de la casa Slytherin**

**Lunes**

**10hs- Adivinación (optativa)**

**11hs- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (optativa)**

**Almuerzo**

**13hs- Aritmancia (optativa)**

**14hs- Historia de la Magia**

**15hs- Transformaciones**

**16hs- Encantamientos**

**Martes**

**10hs- DCAO**

**11hs- Pociones**

**Almuerzo**

**13hs- Transformaciones**

**14hs- Estudios Muggles (optativa)**

**15hs- Herbología**

**16hs- Runas Antiguas (optativa)**

**Miércoles**

Le echo una ojeada a todo el horario antes de detenerme a pensar. ¿Qué materias voy a tomar? Aritmancia… Ni loca. Adivinación… En mis pesadillas. Estudios muggles… ¿Para qué? Runas antiguas… Podría ser. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… ¡Obviamente!

El próximo pergamino es la lista detallada de asignaturas. Lo ojeo.

**Adivinación (optativa) – Firenze – Aula 11, Planta Baja**

**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (optativa) – Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank – Huerto tras la cabaña del guardabosques**

**Aritmancia (optativa) – Higor Juggerland – Aula 45, Piso 7**

**Estudios Muggles (optativa) – Piso 1**

**Runas Antiguas (optativa) – Emily Greengrass - Piso 6**

**Historia de la Magia – Cuthbert Bins – Aula 17, Piso 1**

**Transformaciones – Theodore Nott – Aula 22, Piso 2**

**Encantamientos – Jonathan Bonn Horseberg – Aula 31, Piso 3**

**Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras – Hermione Weasley – Piso 2**

**Herbología – Neville Longbottom – Invernadero 5**

**Pociones – Nélida Williams - Aula 2, Mazmorras, Subsuelo 3**

**Astronomía – Walter Waterfield - Torre Sur**

Siguiente pergamino… Reglamento. Siguiente. Lista de actividades optativas.

**Club de Gobstones**

**Club de Lectura**

**Club de Fotografía**

**Club de Ajedrez**

**Equipo de Quidditch**

**Periódico Escolar**

**Club de Duelo**

**Club de Música**

Equipo de Quidditch… Vuelvo a la hoja del reglamento. Punto tres.

"**Quidditch y posesión de escobas."**

"…**alumnos a partir de segundo pueden tener su propia escoba…"**

"…**podrán prohibir a los alumnos jugar al Quidditch como castigo…"**

"…**no deben dejar de lado el estudio por participar en el Equipo de Quidditch…"**

"…**todo alumno que no sea de primero ni tenga una prohibición previa puede presentarse a las elecciones para cualquier puesto del Equipo de Quidditch de su casa…"**

La lista de libros ya la tenía desde el momento de mi inscripción, pero también está en el sobre. La ignoro. Papá ya me firmó la autorización para ir al pueblo, cuando me anotó en Hogwarts.

Vuelvo a doblar el sobre, y lo guardo. La luz de mi varita se apaga cuando susurro un _Nox. _Vuelvo a prestar atención a la música en mis oídos, y doy una última pitada al cigarrillo. Lo arrojo al vacío, y su brillo rojizo se pierde entre los pastos, un par de metros abajo.

¿Qué tema es éste...? Ay… "Nada es para siempre", de Fabiana Cantilo.

_**- ¡Mamá! ¡Apagá esa mierda! – Chillo, desde mi cuarto. No responde, y voy al living. – Que lo apagues…**_

_**- ¡No es mierda! – Responde. Baila con la escoba, con una sonrisa estúpida. – Nada es para siempre, oooh, nada es para siempre…**_

_**- Fabiana Cantilo es una drogadicta y una desafinada… - Le digo. – Por lo menos decime qué vamos a cenar. – Agrego, resignada, cuando sigue bailando.**_

_**- Vos vas a cenar cincuenta pesos de la comida de delivery que prefieras, porque yo voy a salir. – Abro los ojos como platos, y estallo en carcajadas.**_

_**- ¿Quién es el afortunado? Picarona… - Se sonroja, y me empieza a contar de su nueva conquista. – Bue, ya entendí… Acordate las reglas… Nada de llegar borracha o con un hombre a casa. – Se ríe. Apago el reproductor de música al volver a mi cuarto, e ignoro sus quejas.**_

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. ¿Qué estará haciendo mamá? ¿Me extrañará? Sé que anteriormente he estado mucho más tiempo que una semana y media sin verla, pero ahora es seguro que estos pocos días se transformarán en meses, quizá en años… No me gusta esa perspectiva.

Y de paso, mañana tengo que enfrentarme a la vida cotidiana de estos malditos ingleses. Y ella no va a despertarme con un grito y decirme "_vas a perder el colectivo_" y cebar los mates y preparar pan con dulce. Porque acá no hay mates y no hay dulce de leche.

Llorando entro al cuarto, llorando voy al baño y llorando vomito todo. Todos mis miedos, todo mi enojo, todo lo que comí ayer. Me enjuago la boca, me lavo la cara. De camino a mi cama me desnudo, dejo el mp4 en la mesita y me acuesto. Al instante me duermo…


	3. Caracoles Blancos

_**Lola**_

Lo dije... Soy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy impaciente xD Mas les vale dejar RRs! Jajajaj

Por cierto. Los textos en cursiva, si están en inglés, es porque son en inglés; y si están en español es porque son en español. También los encantamientos están en cursiva... Y, como la protagonista es original de Argentina, usa algunos insultos como boludo o expresiones del tipo de "es un garrón" o "fiaca" que los foráneos pueden no entender. Pregunten en un review, porque me da fiaca ponerme a hacer un diccionario de argentinismos. En negrita y cursiva es un recuerdo, y los recuerdos siempre están en español.

Bueno, espero que esas aclaraciones les faciliten la lectura. A mí me facilitan la escritura xD

En fin... El disclaiment: Todo lo que pertenece a Jotacá y yo tomé prestado para este fic, pertenece a Jotacá igual que sus casas, autos y millones de dólares. Si yo tuviera casas, autos y millones de dólares como ella, no estaría escribiendo estas boludeces. La historia, los personajes fuera del canon y los hechos ocurridos en "Lola", son enteramente míos y no dejo que nadie los firme con su nombre, los reescriba ni los copie en otras páginas. Todo peola con el copyleft, y si quieren bajarse los capis a su compu, e imprimirlos, y pasarle la historia a sus amigos (con MI NOMBRE) y reírse de lo mala que está y tirarme tomatazos, pueden, pero nada de plagios.

Recuerden: DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA

* * *

_Caracoles Blancos_

_**- ¡Lola, Lola! ¡Vení a ver esto! – Los ojos verde jade del pequeño brillan de emoción, cuando agita su puñito lleno de arena.**_

_**- ¿Qué es, Mica? – Intento caminar hacia él, pero una ola me hace tropezar. Micael suelta una de sus carcajadas como trino de pájaro o campanitas en la ventana. **_

_**- Es una sorpresa. – Canturrea. Me levanto, toda mojada, y corro hasta la orilla. Esconde sus manos tras la espalda. – Adiviná. – Decido seguirle el juego.**_

_**- A ver… ¿es una mariposa? – Niega con la cabeza. - ¿Una moneda? – Guarda silencio, en muda negativa. - ¿¡un león!? – Sugiero, y se ríe.**_

_**- Son caracoles… Caracoles blancos. – Muestra dos hermosos caparazones de ostras, completamente blancos.**_

_**- Ay, qué bonitos… - Lo abrazo, y revuelvo su melena castaña. – Son los más lindos de toda la playa.**_

Aprieto con fuerza el caracol que cuelga de una cadena en mi cuello. Un caracol blanco, un caparazón de ostra pulido y perfectamente blanco.

Respiro hondo para infundirme un poco de valor a mí misma, y cierro el agua. Salgo de la ducha, agarro una toalla de la pila sobre el lavabo. Eso no estaba allí anoche… ¿Cómo…? Ah, basta. ¿Qué más da?

Envuelta en la toalla, cruzo el dormitorio silencioso. Todas las camas tienen los doseles cerrados, para que no entre la luz de esa madrugada fría. Son las seis, apenas termina de amanecer.

Abro mi baúl. Dentro hay una caja, una pila de libros, un montón de ropa prolijamente doblada, un caldero de peltre, varios atados de cigarrillos sueltos. No quiero desordenar nada, así que saco las cosas con un hechizo invocador.

- _Accio chupín negro, accio remera de Hueso Tóxico, accio tanga roja, accio corpiño de Playboy, accio libros de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Historia de la Magia._ – Las cosas salen del baúl con perfecta prolijidad, sin obligarme a hurgar en sus mágicamente extendidas profundidades. Pienso un momento. – _Accio cuaderno de anillos, accio cartuchera, accio buzo de Pablo. Accio mochila de Borrachos y Varitas, accio delineador, accio "Los Secretos de la Animagia"_.

Me visto en un segundo. Las zapatillas están tiradas bajo la cama, y la ropa sucia ha desaparecido. ¿Este castillo tendrá lavandería? Decido que luego preguntaré, y meto los libros, el cuaderno y la cartuchera en mi mochila.

Amo esa mochila. Regalo de un amigo español, tiene hechizos anti-manchas y anti-descocidas, soporta hasta diez kilos de peso sin que uno lo sienta (o lo resienta) y tiene fondo mágico, de forma que entra _cualquier cosa_. Además, Borrachos y Varitas es la mejor banda de rock de todo el lado hispano-parlante del mundo mágico.

Me pongo la túnica y la corbata, y voy al baño. Se me escapa una puteada. Luego, saco la varita. – _Accio cepillo de dientes_.

Me peino, me lavo la boca, me delineo. Agarro la mochila, y salgo de la habitación. Solo me tarda unos minutos llegar a la Sala Común.

Anoche no la pude ver bien… Es circular, con el piso negro, y paredes de piedra con un zócalo alto de caoba tallada. Observo el diseño… En todo el borde y la parte inferior, pequeñas serpientes forman un hilo siseante.

Sobre una señorial chimenea, un tapiz verde y plateado recibe con el escudo de la casa a los alumnos. Del lado opuesto de la habitación, un busto de jade con la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin. En medio, una alfombra bordada con hilos de plata. Mesas y sillas de un lado de la Sala, para que los estudiantes hagan sus tareas o jueguen algún juego de mesa. Un amplio círculo de sillones negros y mullidos en torno a la ahora apagada y fría chimenea. Y, iluminándolo todo, un centenar de esferas plateadas flotan cerca del techo.

Wow, el techo. Parece estar hecho de vidrio, y se ve… ¿Un lago? ¿Un océano? Pero se ve desde abajo, y eso es lo alucinante. Pasan peces por el agua oscura allá arriba, incluso una sombra que, estoy segura, es de una sirena o un tritón. Genial…

No estoy convencida de saber llegar al Gran Comedor. Por suerte, en un bolsillo de mi túnica recordé guardar el mp4, para no aburrirme si me pierdo. Lo saco, y el sobre que me dio Weasley cae al suelo.

Decido controlar mi horario. Pero primero encuentro el Reglamento, y me llama la atención un ítem que reza **"Indumentaria y aseo personal"**

"…**la túnica sólo es obligatoria en horas de clase…"**

"…**la corbata debe ser visible…"**

"…**se puede reemplazar la túnica por la camisa del colegio…"**

Ah, de eso era la camisa blanca…

"…**están prohibidos los tacos altos durante horas de clase…"**

¿Eso es lo único prohibido? Mmm… Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Miro el horario. Las clases no comienzan hasta las diez… No voy a ir a Adivinación, así que en realidad no empiezan hasta las once. Supongo que debo avisarle al jefe de mi casa qué materias tomaré y cuáles no… Weasley me dijo, al entregarme el horario, que era el Profesor Horseberg. Mmm… Bueno, en su clase lo veré. Me encojo de hombros, vuelvo a guardar los papeles en mi bolsillo y prendo el reproductor de música. La batería está bastante baja, pero durará un rato más.

* * *

Tardé unos veinte minutos, casi media hora, en llegar aquí. Estoy en medio del Hall, con las puertas del Gran Comedor a un lado y el portón que permite acceder a los jardines del otro. Es una desición difícil.

- _Ya va más de una semana que comés muy poco y vomitás casi todo… No seas pelotuda… - _Me digo a mí misma, en un murmullo sermoneador. Por suerte no hay nadie, porque debo parecer loca. Más a los alumnos de aquí, que no tienen idea de qué son estos cables en mis orejas o qué dice mi remera.

"_No te metas con mi metro cuadrado"_. Regalo de Pablo por mis quince años, junto con una carta dirigida a "_Mi chiquita antisocial_".

Escucho "_I can do it without you",_ de Kaiser Chiefs, mientras intento hacer mi elección. Al final, el sentido común me gana. Entro al Gran Comedor.

Está totalmente vacío, pero las mesas ya tienen el desayuno servido. Intento recordar cuál era el hechizo para mantener caliente algo, pero no lo consigo. Mierda, sólo lo vimos hace un mes… Algo como… _Heleofinitum, _o algo así. Todos los hechizos suenan a latín.

Voy hasta la de Slytherin. Llevo la túnica abierta, y la corbata floja, verde sobre la remera negra. Sí, ya lo adivinaron, no es necesario aclararlo… El 90% de mis remeras son negras. Y el resto son rojas o blancas.

Me siento, miro lo que hay para comer. Nada me tienta… ¿Cómo pueden vivir estos malditos gringos sin dulce de leche, mate, empanadas de membrillo, alfajores, facturas santiagueñas…? ¿¡Cómo voy a vivir yo!?

_**- Lola, vas a perder el colectivo. – Dice mamá desde el baño. La almohada mi súper fino y educado "Que se vaya a la puta que lo re mal parió el colectivo".**_

_**- No quiero ir a clase, voy a desaprobar Química. – Me quejo, medio dormida. Ella suelta una risita, se asoma a mi cuarto/madriguera, y dice, con tonito de superioridad…**_

_**- Mate amargo y tostadas con dulce de leche. – De pronto estoy totalmente despierta. Salto de la cama y, vestida sólo con un corpiño y un culotte, corro a la cocina.**_

Suspiro. Me sirvo una taza de café, y lo tomo amargo. Hay medialunas y tostadas con manteca y huevos revueltos, pero el hambre ya se me fue. Miro al techo gris, levemente veteado de negro, y mis ganas de salir se acrecientan.

* * *

Al salir al Hall, echo una mirada alrededor. De allí surgen varios pasillos, y hay un par de puertas pequeñas cerca del portón principal. Mis ojos se ven atraídos hacia un pedestal de madera labrada, ubicado contra una pared.

Allí, cuatro enormes relojes de arena brillan con la fría luz matutina. Cada uno tiene dentro un polvo que parece hecho con piedras preciosas. Amarillo topacio, rojo rubí, verde esmeralda, azul turquesa.

Los relojes no parecen contar el tiempo. Todo su contenido está en la mitad superior, como esperando algo, una señal. ¿Para qué serán esos relojes?

Mientras pienso esto, salgo al patio. Una relación cierra en mi cabeza. ¿Esos no son los colores de las casas? Azul, amarillo, verde, rojo. Sí, en efecto. Entonces… Naah…

Apenas asomo la cabeza fuera, que una gota me cae en la punta de la nariz. Sonrío. La lluvia es una de las mejores cosas del universo, después de la música, el dulce de leche, la imprenta y la amistad. Ah, y las escobas voladoras. Me recuerdo a mí misma que tengo que mandarle una carta a mamá para que me envíe mi escoba… Sólo de pensar en surcar esos cielos con mi nuevísima Cometa 7500 Edición de Lujo, se me hace agua la boca.

¿Qué tal la idea de postularme para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin…? No tengo que pensarlo mucho… ¡Sí!

Amo los deportes. Amo el Quidditch. Amo volar. Amo competir. Amo ganar. Sobre todo. Y la sensación del viento en la cara y la pelota en las manos y el arquero desafiándote y marcar un tanto… ¡Merlín! ¡Es mejor que el sexo! Bueno, eso depende del partido, o de con quién te estés acostando…

Miro la enorme extensión de césped que se funde con el oscuro Bosque Prohibido a unos quinientos metros. ¿Por qué estará prohibido? Basta, pensamientos peligrosos, fuera de mi cabeza. Mierda…

Recorro el paisaje con la mirada.

Árboles. Pinos, robles, sauces llorones, eucaliptos, acacias. Arbustos. ¡Rosales! Flores silvestres.

Hay unos diez invernaderos cerca del límite del bosque, separados un poco entre ellos, dejando espacio para un jardín lleno de tulipanes… ¿Tulipanes en esta época del año? Ah, claro… Plantas mágicas, ahora no recuerdo el nombre de estas en particular.

Una cabañita de piedra y madera, con techo de paja tipo _quincho_, hecha humo por la chimenea. Tras ella hay un huerto, y un hipógrifo de reluciente pelaje negro encadenado a un árbol.

Sigo mi examen visual.

Hay un sauce que se alza solitario en medio del lugar, sin arbustos u otros árboles cerca. Veo a un pájaro acercarse a él… posarse en una rama… y de pronto, el pájaro sale despedido, cuando el árbol entero se agita, furioso. Es un sauce boxeador, _¡la pucha!_

Justo frente al portón del castillo, un camino de grava se dirige a un par de rejas negras, puertas cerradas a cal y canto que lucen, a los costados, simpáticos cerditos alados de piedra.

Más allá, la orilla de un enorme y tranquilo lago. Un muelle de madera, muy pequeño, nace allí y sigue unos cincuenta metros sobre el agua. Se ve genial.

Decido rodear el castillo. _El castillo… _Es lo mejor de toda la vista. Un enredo de torres, torreones, torrecillas. Almenas, balcones, terrazas, puentes. Un verdadero desastre, asimétrico y desequilibrado, que sólo se mantiene en pie gracias a la magia. Tiene más pinta de castillo embrujado que de ser el hogar de Cenicienta o cualquier princesa de cuento. Es copadísimo.

Me intriga saber dónde estará la ventana de mi cuarto. Sé que está a un par de metros del suelo, pero no sé si a derecha o izquierda, si es más arriba o debajo de lo que calculo…

Debe estar sobre el lago, ya que _casi seguro_ que la sala común está bajo él… El castillo posa una de sus caras sobre la orilla, y los balcones se me antojan espectaculares trampolines.

Es imposible dar la vuelta al castillo por la derecha, ya que el lago estorba _un poquitito. _Me dirigo a la izquierda.

Unos cien metros después de iniciada mi caminata, escuchando a Los Piojos, doblo una de las esquinas del castillo. Prácticamente me doy de narices contra el Estadio de Quidditch, que está a sólo unos metros… ¡Qué Estadio de Quidditch! Gradas para cada una de las cuatro casas, palco de comentarista, vestuarios, todo como si fuera para profesionales… Wow…

Tengo que dar un rodeo para llegar al otro lado del estadio. Entre la reja que delimita los terrenos y el campo de Quidditch hay unos cincuenta metros, y allí me encuentro con una estatua.

Es de cobre, y está cubierta de enredaderas. Parece que nadie le presta mucha atención. Representa a un mago de sombrero ladeado y semblante rígido, pero me da fiaca acercarme a intentar leer la placa. Sigo mi camino.

Mucho más allá, en lo que viene a ser la retaguardia del castillo, mis ojos se abren de asombro. Hay una fuente enteramente construida en mármol blanco, hermosísima. Tiene dos pedestales opuestos, con distintas figuras en ellos.

El de la derecha muestra a un centauro de porte aguerrido y un rostro bellísimo, que tensa su arco en dirección al cielo. El de la izquierda tiene a una sirena elegantemente sentada sobre él; pero no es una típica sirena a lo Disney. Tiene un semblante animal, peligroso; y aunque su cuerpo es hermoso, inspira cierto temor.

De la cola de la sirena, así como de la punta de la flecha que el centauro sostiene entre sus dedos, surgen dos chorros de agua prístina que se mezclan con la suave llovizna.

Me quedo, casi un minuto, embobada contemplado la fuente. Es espectacular, algo indescriptible. Al fin, salgo de mi ensoñación y decido volver. Ya estoy bastante mojada, y deben ser nueve y media o así.


	4. Thestrals

_**Lola**_

Tres hojas más :) y en diez minutos, otras cuatro. Espero que les esté gustando.

Por cierto. Los textos en cursiva, si están en inglés, es porque son en inglés; y si están en español es porque son en español. También los encantamientos están en cursiva... Y, como la protagonista es original de Argentina, usa algunos insultos como boludo o expresiones del tipo de "es un garrón" o "fiaca" que los foráneos pueden no entender. Pregunten en un review, porque me da fiaca ponerme a hacer un diccionario de argentinismos. En negrita y cursiva es un recuerdo, y los recuerdos siempre están en español.

Bueno, espero que esas aclaraciones les faciliten la lectura. A mí me facilitan la escritura xD

En fin... El disclaiment: Todo lo que pertenece a Jotacá y yo tomé prestado para este fic, pertenece a Jotacá igual que sus casas, autos y millones de dólares. Si yo tuviera casas, autos y millones de dólares como ella, no estaría escribiendo estas boludeces. La historia, los personajes fuera del canon y los hechos ocurridos en "Lola", son enteramente míos y no dejo que nadie los firme con su nombre, los reescriba ni los copie en otras páginas. Todo peola con el copyleft, y si quieren bajarse los capis a su compu, e imprimirlos, y pasarle la historia a sus amigos (con MI NOMBRE) y reírse de lo mala que está y tirarme tomatazos, pueden, pero nada de plagios.

Recuerden: DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA

* * *

_**Thestral**__**s**_

La primera clase (para mí) es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. La profesora, Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank, es una mujer regordeta y sonriente que "se alegra mucho de conocerme" y "está segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien". Desde un primer momento la detesto.

No se da cuenta de que tengo los auriculares por debajo del pelo, y comienza a soltarme una cháchara que, estoy segura, va a durar dos o tres horas. Una vocecita aguda en mi interior chilla "Socorro".

Treinta y tres segundos. Un minuto y veinte segundos. Dos minutos cincuenta y tres segundos dos milésimas. ¡¡¡Alguien rescáteme!!! Cuando ya han pasado diez minutos en que la avalancha de palabras que surge de la bocaza de Grubbly-Plank está a punto de ahogarme y ya estoy considerando seriamente el _Avada Kedavra _como una opción viable, dos chicas bajan corriendo hasta el huerto. Una tropieza con una calabaza, y estallan en carcajadas. La profesora las oye, y va a saludarlas. Suspiro, aliviada, y me concentro en mi música. _Voy a dejarte atrás… Voy a dejarte atrás… Voy a cruzar el ancho río para no volver…_

La profesora saluda efusivamente a las dos muchachas. Noto las insignias rojas y doradas en sus túnicas. Gryffindors, ¿no? Sonríen forzadamente a Grubbly-Plank, que ya empezó otra vez a parlotear. – …será muy interesante… - Escucho que dice la mujer, y desconecto.

No me gusta la gente así… Así, ¿así cómo? Excesivamente alegre, excesivamente optimista. Se me antojan falsos, hipócritas. Nadie puede sonreír tanto, ni ver siempre el vaso medio lleno. No me convencen… Es más. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Hablo en serio. Otra vez tengo el estómago revuelto. Que hijo de un vagón de putas hay que ser para tener esta mala suerte…

Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en mis zapatillas, me entretengo cantando por lo bajo _Ska del éxodo_. Sopla un viento suave, y me revuelve el pelo.

Ya son once y diez, y llegan los estudiantes que faltan. Mis compañeras de cuarto: Amanda Blake, no-recuerdo-su-nombre Hedwig, Tara no-me-acuerdo-qué y Rose Weasley. Un grupito de siete chicos con corbatas de Slytherin. Cuatro chicas Gryffindor más. Una decena de leones.

Me llama la atención un muchacho con el mismo cabello rojo y los mismos ojos miel que Rose. Se saludan con un efusivo abrazo, y deduzco que son hermanos. Mismas pecas, misma sonrisa. Seguro lo son, como mucho, primos.

En mis oídos suena un _bip-bip_, y la música se apaga. Puteando para mis adentros, saco la varita y murmuro un _lumos. _Se enciende una luz en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Fuck… _¡Nox! _Procuro que la punta de la varita haga contacto con la toma y vuelvo a conjurar el _lumos. _La pantalla del mp4 se ilumina, y comienza a cargar. Entre tanto, dejo los auriculares colgando en torno a mi cuello.

- Chicas… Y tú, William. Recójanse el cabello. – Un chico de Gryffindor con una melenita a media espalda teñida de verde se sonroja. – Pasaré lista y veremos lo que les tengo preparado para esta primera clase. ¿Hay Lin Barret? – Una Gryffi de ojos rasgados y cabello negro y lacio alza una mano. - ¿Amanda Blake? – La rubia dice "presente" y vuelve a su conversación con Tara. - ¿William Button? Ya te he visto. ¿Dolores Dewey? Allí estás. – Me sonríe. Oh, no… No me digas que va a hacer _eso… - _Chicos, quiero presentarle a Dolores Dewey, su nueva compañera. Dolores, ¿no quieres contarnos algo de ti? – ¡Mátenme!

- _Something like…? – _Arqueo una ceja. Ella amplía más su sonrisa. Oh, no. Ahora empieza el cuestionario._ Quiero a mi mami…_

- Cuéntanos… De dónde eres, por qué viniste aquí, si te gusta el colegio… - Está bien, no me maten. Mátenla a ella, por favor. _Porfis_… Me dan ganas de probar el bendito _sectusempra_ en este mismo instante, pero me contengo. _Pensá en verde_. La remera de _cannabis, _cierto. Respiro hondo y respondo.

- _I'm from Argentina… - _Y pronunciado en ARGENTINO, porque yo no voy a decir "_árshentina_" ni aunque me paguen… - me tuve que cambiar a este colegio porque mi padre se mudó y sí, supongo que es… _piola. _Quiero decir… _Nice. _– Me sonrojo un poco.

- Bueno, terminemos de pasar lista, que allí viene Hagrid. – Ella sigue llamando a los alumnos, pero yo me fijo en quién acaba de mencionar. Un hombretón de casi tres metros de altura y un metro y medio de espalda se acerca, caminando pesadamente. Se detiene a acariciar al reluciente hipógrifo, un animal joven y vigoroso que lo recibe con evidente alegría. El gigantón tiene el cabello y la barba largos y enredados; y se adivina que en algún momento fueron negros, pero ahora están veteados por las canas. Con un vozarrón imponente, interrumpe a la profesora.

- ¡Niños! ¡Qué gusto verlos de nuevo! – Varios lo saludan con la mano, Rose y su _aún no confirmado _hermano exclaman a coro un "_Hola Hagrid_" de esos que se le dedican a un tío o un amigo cercano de la familia. Varios solo le echan una miradita y vuelven a sus asuntos. Noto con desagrado que éstos son en su mayoría Slytherins.

¿En dónde me metí? Eso pasa cuando te dejás guiar por chicos que están buenos y tienen ojos grises. Hacés pelotudeces. Suspiro, controlo con una mirada de reojo que el mp4 siga cargando.

- Barret y Dewey. ¿No acabo de decir que se recojan el pelo? Vamos a ir al bosque. – Advierte. El de la melenita hace una mueca de resignación y se ata el cabello con una bandita elástica. ¿Y yo, qué hago?

Tardo dos segundos en decidir que no rompo ninguna regla mientras mi corbata esté visible, sacármela del cuello y usarla para armarme un moño ajustado. No me tomo el trabajo de _intentar inútilmente _que todos los mechones entren en la coleta: siempre un par caen a los lados de mi cara.

- Venga, deben conocer a la manada. Seguro les caerán muy bien… - Hagrid sonríe bajo su barba. - Todos síganme. Van a ver a la única manada domesticada de thestrals en el mundo.

* * *

Hacemos unos veinte metros dentro del bosque, hasta dar con un senderito. En fila india, avanzamos por él hasta entrar a un claro.

- Voy a llamarlos. – Anuncia Hagrid, y de su boca surge un graznido terrorífico. No puedo evitar preguntarme, con un poco de miedo, qué serán los thestrals.

Pasan unos segundos, y el barbudo vuelve a emitir ese extraño sonido. Me recuerda al graznido de los cuervos… Tres graznidos de cuervo, mal augurio. El día se acopla a la frase. Justo cuando Hagrid suelta un tercer graznido, una bestia de ojos rojos como la sangre y piel negra aparece entre lo árboles. Es uno de los animales que tiraban los carruajes del Colegio.

Tiene rostro de caballo, alas de murciélago y una piel escamosa que recuerda a la de un dragón. Todo su cuerpo destila oscuridad, y cada batido de sus alas impulsa un viento frío hacia mí. Recorre al grupo con la mirada, y de pronto, clava la vista en mí. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

_T__he death is dancing alone, in the middle of the masquerade. Midnight__, my friends. __Masquerade__, __masquerade__, __masquerade__. The death is dancing in their masquerade… _¿Cómo seguía? No lo sé, pero esta sensación de frío chorreándome en la cabeza automáticamente me trae aquellas palabras a la mente.

- ¿Y los thestrals? – Pregunta la tal Hay Lin. Varios se encojen de hombros, o ponen caras. ¿Qué está pasando?

_- _¿Ninguno puede verlo? – Pregunta la profesora. Hagrid, con cara de "tengo la solución para todo", se quita un enorme morral de la espalda. De allí saca lo que parece ser… ¡Media vaca, Merlín! Un trozo de carne grande y ensangrentado, que deja en el suelo a pocos metros del thestral. Éste se acerca tranquilamente, y comienza a comer.

- ¡Circe! ¡La carne desaparece! – Exclama uno de los Slytherins. Están todos asombradísimos, excepto los pelirrojos.

- Por supuesto que no. – Dice Hagrid, con su vozarrón. – El thestral se la está comiendo. ¿Alguno puede verlo? – Dudo un momento antes de alzar la mano. - ¿y por qué puedes verlo?

- _I don't know… - _Mascullo, y se me tiñe la cara de rojo. Me muerdo el labio inferior, avergonzada y nervioso. Todas las miradas están clavadas en mí. Merlín…

- ¿Nadie lo sabe? – Varias cabezas se agitan negativamente. Por suerte, no soy la única ignorante. Eso me suministra una pequeña dosis de alivio.– _What's your name? _

_- _Dolores Dewey. - ¡Por Circe! ¡Dejen de mirarme!

- Muy bien, Dolores. Quiero saber… ¿Has visto morir a alguien? – Asiento lentamente con la cabeza. – Es por eso por lo que puedes ver a Helena. - ¿El bichejo ese se llama Helena? – Los thestrals, como ella o su manada, sólo se muestran a quienes han visto la muerte. Por eso, se los considera de mal augurio, y son temidos y repudiados incluso en la actualidad. En realidad, son seres de lo más pacíficos. No atacan a la gente, pues comen carroña, y prefieren alejarse de los poblados y el ruido.

Todos asienten, como diciendo "_seh, capo, ya entendí_". Se me acaba de ocurrir que la versión inglesa de _seh _debe ser el _yeah _de las películas, pero no suena igual. Quizá el _yeap… _No, ese es para _sep. "Vení, vení, subite a mi Gilera…. Sep." _

Pero la pregunta de Hagrid no me deja reírme con el instantáneo recuerdo de la Gilera. ¿Has visto morir a alguien? Automáticamente, me llevo una mano al cuello, y aprieto con fuerza el caracol.

_**- Murió siendo joven y puro, sin haber pecado. Murió con el corazón claro. – Terminó el sacerdote. El pequeño ataúd, completamente blanco, hizo eco al cerrarse.**_

_**Miro la lápida un instante. El epitafio dice, simplemente… Corazón Blanco. Con las lágrimas resbalándome por las mejillas y el cuello, me quito una de las dos cadenas de plata que llevo al cuello, y la dejo sobre la tumba.**_

_**Un caracol blanco junto al nombre de Micael Dewey. **_

_**Otro junto a mi corazón.**_

_**Mi corazón ya nunca será blanco. **_

_**El de él, lo será para siempre.**_

La siguiente vez que fui al cementerio, aún estaba allí la cadena. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Luego de un par de meses, encontré el caracol sucio, en el suelo. La cadena no estaba. Con un conjuro, lo pegué a la lápida.

Siento ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que pasar así? El borde filoso del caracol me lastima la mano, pero no lo suelto. Sólo necesito un poco de valor, para seguir adelante, para no quebrarme ahora.

Hagrid sigue hablando, y hablando. Nadie me presta atención, gracias al cielo. Y, como siempre que los recuerdos me atacan por la espalda, como siempre que él muere en mi memoria, comienza a sonar una canción. Su canción, la que escuchábamos cuando él extrañaba a su perrito muerto.

_Era callejero por derecho propio_

_Su filosofía de la libertad_

_Fue ganar la suya sin atar a otros_

_Y sobre los otros no pasar jamás._

Su canción. Una canción inocente y blanca, como todo en él. Miro a los ojos al thestral. Helena me mira con tristeza, como apiadándose de mi sufrimiento. Me pregunto qué se sentirá ser una especie de mensajero de la muerte, y siento lástima por ella y por su manada.

Nunca es lindo tener miedo, pero causarlo cuando no hay por qué tampoco debe serlo. Me acerco un poco, y acaricio la cabeza del animal.

- ¡Le agradas! – Exclama Hagrid al notarlo. No le respondo, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo sin que me tiemble la voz. Sólo asiento, y mis dedos se deslizan por las suaves escamas en la piel de Helena.


	5. Adicciones

_**Lola**_

Lola se está volviendo adictiva. Definitivamente, le gana a Candela en mi lista de PJs favoritos.

Por cierto. Los textos en cursiva, si están en inglés, es porque son en inglés; y si están en español es porque son en español. También los encantamientos están en cursiva... Y, como la protagonista es original de Argentina, usa algunos insultos como boludo o expresiones del tipo de "es un garrón" o "fiaca" que los foráneos pueden no entender. Pregunten en un review, porque me da fiaca ponerme a hacer un diccionario de argentinismos. En negrita y cursiva es un recuerdo, y los recuerdos siempre están en español.

Bueno, espero que esas aclaraciones les faciliten la lectura. A mí me facilitan la escritura xD

En fin... El disclaiment: Todo lo que pertenece a Jotacá y yo tomé prestado para este fic, pertenece a Jotacá igual que sus casas, autos y millones de dólares. Si yo tuviera casas, autos y millones de dólares como ella, no estaría escribiendo estas boludeces. La historia, los personajes fuera del canon y los hechos ocurridos en "Lola", son enteramente míos y no dejo que nadie los firme con su nombre, los reescriba ni los copie en otras páginas. Todo peola con el copyleft, y si quieren bajarse los capis a su compu, e imprimirlos, y pasarle la historia a sus amigos (con MI NOMBRE) y reírse de lo mala que está y tirarme tomatazos, pueden, pero nada de plagios.

Recuerden: DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA

* * *

_Adicciones_

Es molesto ser dependiente. De cualquier cosa. La nicotina, el alcohol, la heroína, la cocaína, la marihuana. Muchas cosas generan dependencia, adicción. La música, los riesgos, la adrenalina, los libros. Ciertas personas son capaces de generar dependencia, una adicción tan fuerte que pasa a ser obsesión. Hay muchos tipos de adicciones. Desde las más inofensivas, como comerse las uñas, hasta las más destructivas. Las que te desgastan, las que te matan. Puedo enlistar con facilidad mis adicciones, mis vicios. Son tres, y nada más que tres. Nicotina, música, endorfinas.

¿Qué son las endorfinas?, dirá alguno. Cierta hormona que el cuerpo genera cuando uno está haciendo alguna actividad física. Cualquier actividad física que te guste. Desde el fútbol al sexo. Esta hormona, que atesta las vías circulatorias en el momento justo, produce varias cosas. Primero, una espectacular sensación de placer, de alegría. Después, evita que te sientas cansado. Te da energías para seguir, y seguir. Bloquea el dolor. Es lo mejor que existe.

Poder juntar todos mis deliciosos vicios en uno solo es lo mejor. Y puedo. Con los auriculares haciendo vibrar mis tímpanos y un atado de cigarrillos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, salgo a los jardines. El cielo es de un celeste claro, sin rastro de nubes. Anoche llovió un montón, y el césped aún está mojado. Hace un poco de frío.

Son las ocho AM, y en dos horas tengo mi primera clase, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todavía no puedo creer que sobreviví al lunes, así que el martes se me antoja un poco más luminoso.

Ayer me salteé el almuerzo (no tenía ni hambre ni ganas de pasar el rato en el comedor repleto de gente) y me puse a dar vueltas por allí. Como para conocer todo un poco. Junto con la lista de aulas que me dio Weasley y mis descubrimientos (me perdí y tuve tiempo de conocer bastante más de lo que planeaba) armé una lista. Ahora la tengo en un bolsillo de la túnica.

_**Castillo:**_

_**Subsuelos: lavandería, mazmorras, despacho y aula de Pociones, un cuadro enorme que es puerta a algún lado pero no sé a dónde, imprenta del periódico escolar y oficinas**_

_**PB: aula 11 de adivinación, escobero, sala de profesores, despacho del celador, aula del club de gobstones**_

_**1: aula de Historia, aula de estudios muggles, sala del club de ajedrez**_

_**2: Baño clausurado, despacho DCAO, aula DCAO, aula transformaciones**_

_**3: aula encantamientos, salón de trofeos, galería de armaduras**_

_**4: biblioteca, aulas vacías, sala del club de música**_

_**5: varias aulas cerradas, sala de fotografía**_

_**6: almacén de materiales, aula runas antiguas**_

_**7: despacho encantamientos, aula del club de lectura, aula aritmancia**_

_**Torre Sudoeste: Lechuceria**_

_**Torre Sur: astronomía**_

_**Terrenos: **_

_**Invernaderos, lago, muelle, estadio, fuente, sauce boxeador, cabaña del guardabosque, huerto, estatua oxidada, bosque prohibido **_

Camino hasta la orilla del lago. Ayer le dije al profesor Horseberg, al terminar su clase, que las únicas optativas que voy a tomar son Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas. Jonathan Bonn Horseberg hace honor a su apellido: tiene una cara de caballo espectacular (¿Qué, pensaron que iba a decir que está potro? Jajaja, ¡jamás!) y además un carácter de lo más áspero. Por lo menos no me interrogó sobre mi vida pasada, presente y futura al dar con mi nombre en la lista de alumnos…

Hago ta-te-ti. Sale la derecha. Los otros dos profesores que conocí ayer fueron Binns y Nott. ¡Binns es un fantasma! ¡Y se parece horriblemente al fantasma de mi bis-tío-abuelo que había en la casa vieja de papá! Tiene una voz monótona que, si no hubiera estado escuchando música a escondidas, habría conseguido que me durmiera. Y Nott… Es simpático; callado y serio, pero enseña bien y no se pone en forro cuando a alguien no le sale algo (por suerte, yo no fui el caso, porque el tema ya lo sabía). También es bastante joven, treinta largos o cuarenta pocos. Es muy sepsie, pero bueno, es un profesor.

Comienzo a correr, siguiendo la orilla del lago. _Hace frío y estoy lejos de casa… hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra…Yo me pregunto… _¿por qué mierda estoy escuchando este tema bajón? Es un garrón, boludo. _La otra noche te esperé bajo la lluvia dos horas, mil horas… Y cuando llegaste me miraste y me dijiste loco, estás mojado, ya no te quiero. _Naah. Es para tener una cerveza y una depresión enorme esta canción, no para ponerse pila y salir a correr. Busco en el bolsillo de mi joggin', y cambio la canción. ¡"_C-c-c-cinnamon lips"_! ¡_OK Go_! Una sonrisa se me pinta en el rostro.

Qué buenos recuerdos… Labios de canela, por Merlín. Nunca voy a volver a tomar tanto, ni a probar los jodidos chicles de canela. Bueno, ni yo me creo la primera… Y la segunda tampoco. Es como si dijera… ¡Mañana dejo de fumar! Jajaja.

Sigo trotando, y casi puedo sentir cuando las hormonas empiezan a volcarse a mi sangre. Pablo me enseñó a correr: la forma de respirar, cómo conviene pisar. Y que, antes y después, hay que hacer estiramientos para no acabar con una contractura del tamaño de Oceanía.

Aire entra, aire sale. _Candy kisses on my tongue. _Los borrosos recuerdos de una noche llena de alcohol y música a todo volumen vienen a mi mente.

_**Estamos en el sillón escuchando música. Termina una canción de Paramore, y Cinnamon Lips comienza a sonar. En el patio, donde está la mayoría, comienza a haber mucho ruido, pero los ignoramos. Suena a botella rota. Risas. Le doy un sorbo a mi tequila.**_

_**- Este tema siempre me da ganas de comer chicle de canela. – Dice Guille, y con una sonrisa saca una cajita del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. – Son lo mejor que existe.**_

_**- Después del tequila con sal. – Bromeo. **_

_**- Mmm… Creo que son mejores que el tequila con sal. Pero se me ocurre algo que debe saber mejor. – Su mirada baja hasta mi boca. Sonríe.**_

_**- ¿Qué es? – El alcohol me vuelve muy fácil. Mi sonrisa torcida sale a relucir. Se lleva el chicle a la boca. Lo retiene un segundo entre los dientes. **_

_**- Adivinalo. – Responde. Siento su mano ardiente en mi cintura. **_

Nunca tuve algo en serio con Guille, pero siempre que yo estaba sin novio aparecía ella. Me la encontraba en algún boliche. En la escuela. En la calle. O me llamaba y decía "¿Qué tenés para hacer mañana? Hay eskabiada en casa." Y siempre estaba ese sillón y esa canción y sus labios con sabor a chicle de canela.

Quizá es por eso… Por eso que el olor a canela me golpea fuerte. Se me hace agua la boca, literalmente. Para mí, el perfume a canela es afrodisíaco. Quizá, si no fuera porque Guillermina se fue a vivir a Buenos Aires hace varios meses y ya la estoy borrando de mi mente y de mi cuerpo, quizá si todavía la viera, la canela seguiría contando entre mis adicciones. Ahora, es sólo una pequeña debilidad.

Cambia la canción. ¡Los Gatos! Una de las bandas emblemáticas del rock nacional. Y su primer hit. Una de las canciones emblemáticas del rock nacional, obviamente. La Balsa.

_Tengo una idea, es la de irme al lugar que yo más quiera… _

_Me falta algo para ir, pues caminando yo no puedo… _

_Construiré una balsa y me iré a naufragar…_

No sé cuánto corrí, pero ya rodeé la mitad del lago. Todavía no siento cansancio, pero poco falta. No desayuné mucho, sólo un café y una medialuna, así que mi reserva de energía es bastante pequeña.

* * *

Exhausta, me dejo caer en el pasto mojado. Se me cae un auricular.

Estoy otra vez en la orilla cerca del portón del colegio, totalmente molida luego de rodear todo el lago y el colegio.

Miro el cielo claro. De la frente me resbala una gota de sudor.

- ¿Dewey? – Pregunta alguien. No llego a verlo, pues está parado unos metros al costado y me da fiaca mover la cabeza. Junto energía, y giro apenas el cuello. Es el muchacho pelirrojo de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Quién pregunta? – Inquiero, y mi voz es un jadeo ahogado. Sonríe.

- Cierto, no nos presentamos. Soy Hugo Weasley, hermano de Rose. – Así que sí eran hermanos. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, mejor que nunca. Casi. – Miro que no haya ningún profesor por allí y sacó mis cigarros. Cuando puedo dar una honda calada al Marlboro, me siento perfecta. (Y así es como tres vicios se juntan en uno).

- ¿Fumas? – Hugo se sienta en el suelo, a mi lado.

- ¿No es obvio? – Se ríe, y de un bolsillo de su túnica saca un atado de cigarrillos mágicos Smoke Owl. Son a la industria del tabaco mágico lo que Marlboro y Philip Morris a la muggle. Incluso en Argentina los venden, y eso que es el fin del mundo, en materia de geografía mágica.

- Sí, supongo. Es que hay muy pocos fumadores en el colegio, y aún menos entre los alumnos de quinto para abajo. Yo soy una de las excepciones. – Da una pitada, y el humo es maravillosamente rojo. Cuando vaya a Hogsmeade voy a comprarme un atado de esos.

- ¿Cuánto es "muy pocos"? - ¿Muy pocos como cuando te cruzás sólo a dos o tres fumadores en las veinte cuadras en que no tenés plata ni cigarrillos? ¿O muy pocos como "ambiente completamente libre de humo"

- En primero, segundo y tercero, ninguno. En cuarto hay dos y, contándote a ti, en quinto somos seis. En sexto son doce, y en séptimo deben rondar los quince. De unos seiscientos alumnos, es bastante poco. – Muuuuuuuuuy poco, digo para mis adentros. – Oye… ¿Qué es eso en tu oreja? – Señala el auricular que todavía está en mi oreja derecha.

- Un auricular. – Pone cara de no entender. – Para escuchar música. – Misma expresión de desconcierto. – Déjame que te muestre. Acércate, estoy molida. – Le digo, y me quito el auricular. - ¿Sabrás usarlo? – Niega con la cabeza. Está inclinado sobre mí, a cosa de cuarenta centímetros. Resoplo, y le coloco el auricular en la oreja. Su pelo ondulado me cosquillea la mano. Suena La Vela Puerca, y espero a ver su expresión.

- ¿Qué es esto? – No lo dice como si estuviera asqueado de mi música. Un punto para el pelirrojo. Otro más por ser lindo. Y otro más por fumar calidad. Wow, de la escala a 10 puntos ya lleva tres. Me cae bien.

- _La Vela Puerca. ­_– Pone cara de no entender nada – Es una banda de punk-rock de Uruguay. – Ahora entiende un poco más, pero no demasiado.

- Son geniales… Aunque debo admitir que no tengo idea de dónde queda Uruguay. – Entrecierro los ojos en una fingida mirada asesina. Si no le hubiera gustado La Vela, le restaría un punto. – La cosa ésta es muggle, ¿no? – Pregunta, y se quita el auricular para mirarlo.

- Sí… Pero la música no está allí. – Aclaro, y ríe.

- Bueno, no lo hubiera adivinado. Explícamelo. – Saco el pequeño mp4 de mi bolsillo, y ya que estoy lo apago, porque la música suena al divino botón.

- Ok… Mira. Dentro de este aparato hay una pequeña placa que almacena información. Se llama chip. – Saco la tarjeta de memoria y se la muestro.

- Algo de eso vi en Estudios Muggles. – Un punto por haber tomado Estudios Muggles.

- Bueno. En el chip, o _memory card, _se almacenan datos sobre las canciones. No sé exactamente cómo, porque la informática no me interesa demasiado, pero el aparato procesa esa información y la convierte en sonido, que pasa por este cable hasta el auricular.

- ¿Tienes sólo música muggle? – Pregunta. Niego con la cabeza.

- Tengo muchas grabaciones en vivo de Varitas Quebradas, Cenizas de Salem, Los Trasgos, Weird Sisters, Borrachos y Varitas, Jean Gourret… Pero no suenan tan bien como las canciones muggles, porque no son de estudio. – Enrollo los auriculares y guardo el mp4 en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

- Mmm… La única banda que me suena de esas es Weird Sisters. – Admite. Me incorporo, y me siento frente a él. Miro mi reloj, pero recién son las nueve y cuarto. Me quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos, tiempo de sobra para ducharme y llegar al aula de DCAO. Doy una última pitada al cigarrillo y arrojo la colilla al agua. Sí, sé que no se hace… Aquí iría ese iconito del Messenger que representa a una carita amarilla que se ruboriza, pero NO SE DEBEN USAR EMOTICONES AL ESCRIBIR.

- _Don't woory_, algún día adquirirás cultura musical. – Bromeo. Se ríe. Noto que en su túnica está la P de Prefecto. – Oye, ¿eres prefecto y andas fumando por allí?

- No. Soy prefecto y ni mi madre ni la directora saben que fumo, así que no me hago lío. – Sonríe. Tiene linda sonrisa, algo burlona, de esas de "soy un matador" que le sientan bien a cualquiera con un rostro atractivo… como el suyo.

- ¿Tu madre es la profesora de DCAO? – Pregunto. Asiente, y hace una mueca. – Debe ser…

- Molesto, muy molesto. – Dice, antes de que yo encuentre la forma de decir "un garrón" en inglés. – Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué dice tu remera? – Miro la musculosa desteñida y bastante pequeña que llevo puesta. Se me ve el ombligo, y ahora que no estoy haciendo nada, comienzo a sentir frío.

- Ehr… - Me sonrojo. Pero no sé si entienda el chiste. – _Pasty, I love you. – _La vaquita del logo de hamburguesas Paty, mordisquea un pedazo de césped en mi remera.

- ¿Pasty? ¿Qué es eso? – Se me escapa una risita.

- En realidad es _Paty, _una marca de hamburguesas. Pero es una alusión a la marihuana. – Explico.

- No la entiendo. ¿Fumas…? – Arquea una ceja.

- A veces. Con amigos. – Me encojo de hombros. Sólo cuatro o cinco veces en mi vida, lo juro. Y ojalá ningún milico lea esto… - Qué sé yo.

- Mmm… _Fine…_

- Quiero tomar una ducha antes de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. – Digo, y me levanto. – Y si quiero encontrar mi sala común antes del mediodía, debo apurarme.

- Te veo en clase. Un gusto conocerte, Dewey.


	6. Susurros en la biblioteca

_**Lola**_

_El botón de dejar RR no muerde_

Por cierto. Los textos en cursiva, si están en inglés, es porque son en inglés; y si están en español es porque son en español. También los encantamientos están en cursiva... Y, como la protagonista es original de Argentina, usa algunos insultos como boludo o expresiones del tipo de "es un garrón" o "fiaca" que los foráneos pueden no entender. Pregunten en un review, porque me da fiaca ponerme a hacer un diccionario de argentinismos. En negrita y cursiva es un recuerdo, y los recuerdos siempre están en español.

Bueno, espero que esas aclaraciones les faciliten la lectura. A mí me facilitan la escritura xD

En fin... El disclaiment: Todo lo que pertenece a Jotacá y yo tomé prestado para este fic, pertenece a Jotacá igual que sus casas, autos y millones de dólares. Si yo tuviera casas, autos y millones de dólares como ella, no estaría escribiendo estas boludeces. La historia, los personajes fuera del canon y los hechos ocurridos en "Lola", son enteramente míos y no dejo que nadie los firme con su nombre, los reescriba ni los copie en otras páginas. Todo peola con el copyleft, y si quieren bajarse los capis a su compu, e imprimirlos, y pasarle la historia a sus amigos (con MI NOMBRE) y reírse de lo mala que está y tirarme tomatazos, pueden, pero nada de plagios.

Recuerden: DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA

* * *

_Susurros en la biblioteca_

Ha terminado la clase de Runas Antiguas, y yo acabo de recordar que mi cuaderno de notas quedó en el Invernadero 5. Bajo corriendo los seis pisos, esquivando a los estudiantes que, luego de la última asignatura del día, regresan a sus Salas Comunes aliviados.

En clase me miraron bastante raro, pero no voy a dejar que me jodan. Si ellos quieren complicarse con pergaminos y plumas y tinteros, cosa suya. Yo no voy a dejar mis biromes y cuadernos anillados ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Mierda. Llueve. El agua cae a baldazos, formando una cortina líquida y fría que deja ver poco y nada.

_- La puta madre… - _Murmuro. Me quito la mochila, la túnica y la campera, las dejo en un rincón y salgo. Cruzo corriendo en dirección a los invernaderos.

La puerta está cerrada. Mierda. Mi varita está en un bolsillo de la túnica. Golpeo con fuerza. Dentro se oyen pasos.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Dewey? – Pregunta Longbottom, el simpático profesor de Herbología. Es bajito y de cara redonda, y muy amable con todos.

- Olvidé mis apuntes. – Digo, avergonzada. Sonríe, y me tiende un cuaderno negro y blanco. – Oh, gracias. ¿Cómo…?

- Eres la única que vi usando estas cosas para anotar, y pensaba dejárselo al jefe de tu casa. – Con cortesía inglesa, de esa que resulta tan _flashera,_, se disculpa. – Lo siento, estaba abierto y me puse a ver tus diagramas. Realmente, tienes talento: el dibujo de la mandrágora es muy bueno.

- Uhm, muchas gracias. – me sonrojo violentamente. – Tengo tarea que hacer. – Mascullo, me volteo y desaparezco.

* * *

Llego a la sala común empapada, con mi poca ropa seca metida en la mochila. Varias miradas divertidas se fijan en mí. Debo lucir patética, pero el que me miren además me hace sentir molesta. Estoy sulfurándome.

Quiero ducharme. Subo a mi cuarto, pero hay alguien en el baño. La ropa mojada se me pega a la piel y me molesta, así que me la quito. Sólo con el corpiño y el culotte, me dejo caer en la cama con gesto hastiado.

La puerta ha quedado abierta, pero no me importa mucho. Estoy _harta. _El día de hoy fue un desastre, exceptuando la charla con Hugo y la media hora de paz entre Pociones y el almuerzo. Las clases fueron interesantes, pero estuve todo el rato tensa, intentando no equivocarme en nada, ni soltar ninguna palabra en español sin querer.

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras fue interesante: Weasley es buena profesora, y aparte de dictarnos una definición kilométrica de no sé que maldiciones basadas en magia celta, nos tuvo largo rato en parejas, practicando las más inofensivas. Pociones fue una tortura, porque la profesora (Williams, jefa de Ravenclaw) no perdió el tiempo para restarme puntos por llevar auriculares en clase o por ayudar a Tara con su Filtro de la Risa.

Transformaciones me resultó muy fácil, pero eso no le cayó bien a la mayoría… Bueno, que es peor para mí, soy yo la que está volviendo a cursar la mitad de quinto año. Herbología la pasamos luchando con la tentáculo venenosa, que se había caído de su maceta. Y en Runas Antiguas, clase dónde solo éramos tres Ravenclaws, un chico de mi curso llamado James Zabini y yo; nos entretuvimos intentando resolver un acertijo de los hechiceros mayas pre-colombinos.

Grubbly-Plank nos ha encargado una redacción de medio pergamino sobre los thestrals. Medio pergamino es una carilla de mi cuaderno, más o menos. Pero no llego a llenarlo con la información que trae _The Monster-Monster's Book. _Tendré que ir a la Biblioteca.

Aunque sé que está en el cuarto piso, aún no he entrado… En cuanto tome una ducha y me ponga ropa limpia…

- ¿Mandy? – Un chico de ojos negros que me recuerda a alguien se asoma a la puerta del cuarto. Se sonroja al verme (semidesnuda, Merlín), farfulla una disculpa y se va.

- ¿Quién se está duchando? – Pregunto, en dirección al baño. Amanda pega un grito sobre el ruido del agua, algo que suena a "Mandy". Perfecto. – Ah, porque te buscaban.

A los dos segundos, deja de correr el agua y ella sale, envuelta en una toalla. Cierra la puerta con el pie. - ¿Quién me buscaba?

- Un chico alto, de pelo castaño y ojos negros. Preguntó por Mandy… - Omito el hecho de que me haya visto así. Asiente, mientras se viste.

- Es mi hermano mayor, Andrew. Él y mi hermanito, Bill, están en Slytherin también. – Dice, orgullosa. Bill debe ser el chiquitín que la abrazó luego de la Ceremonia de Selección.

- Qué bien… Pero, ¿los chicos pueden entrar a los cuartos de chicas? – Sonríe. Niega con la cabeza, pero es obvio que la regla no se cumple. – Ah, Ok. ¿Puedo ducharme ya?

- Sï, claro. Pero entraré al cuarto de baño a peinarme, si no te molesta. – Le respondo que no, por supuesto que no, y corro a la ducha.

* * *

Con una chaqueta de cuero negro y jeans oscuros, zapatillas a rayas negras y rojas hasta la rodilla y el pelo atado en una coleta alta y corrida hacia el lado, me parezco a como se vestía Guadalupe cuando cantaba con su banda de punk-rock. En realidad, las zapatillas son de ella. Aún no se las devuelvo, y las tengo hace como un año y medio. Ya no sé si pueda devolvérselas (mejor para mí).

Aprieto el paso, quiero llegar a la biblioteca, acabar el trabajo, escribirle una carta a mamá y correr a la Lechuceria.

Al entrar a la Biblioteca, me doy cuenta de que es enorme. Una mujer muy vieja, de nariz ganchuda y cara de pocos amigos, sentada tras un mostrador, me mira pasar.

Durante dos o tres minutos vagabundeo entre las estanterías, buscando una mesa vacía. Al fin doy con una, al fondo, donde están los libros de cocina mágica y estudios muggles, en la que no hay un alma. Dejo mi cuaderno y mi cartuchera en la esquina más alejada, y voy en busca de algún libro sobre Thestrals.

Como ya me duele la cabeza de tanto estar con los auriculares, me dejé el mp4 en el dormitorio. Anuncian que para 2020 ya habrán encontrado una forma de evitar que el uso de auriculares produzca jaqueca y dañe los oídos, pero no me la creo. Bueno, es cierto que muchos no creían que con las pantallas de plasma se fuera a evitar el deterioro visual y las migrañas, y al final resultó ser (en parte) cierto, pero no es lo mismo.

Igual, voy tarareando por lo bajo. _Voy escuchando Dancing Mood, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Es un problema de actitud, y ahora los dejo pensando con esta moraleja. Ponete bien si no hay quien salte y no hay un pobre, que de esta miel mejor que falte y no que sobre… Me das mil canciones de buena madera, cualquier estación para mí es primavera con vos, pero cuando te vas…_

Me detengo en un libro llamado Criaturas mágicas y dónde encontrarlas. Puede servir. Es bastante grueso, y cuando lo saco del estante noto que puedo ver al grupo de la otra mesa. Son los chicos de Ravenclaw de Runas Antiguas.

En la mesa a mis espaldas solo hay una niña haciendo deberes de Pociones, así que me apoyo contra el estante y me pongo a ojear el libro. Las voces del otro lado me llegan con claridad, los susurros y las risitas.

Paso las páginas. Ya voy a seguir cantando _Skalypso, _cuando la conversación de los aguiluchos llama mi atención.

- Sí, la chica nueva. – Me detengo en un dibujo de una sirena. – Es rara.

- Cierto. Es Slytherin. – Se oyen carcajadas contenidas. – Yo la veo inteligente.

- Tienes razón. Hoy estuvo más cerca que nadie en resolver el acertijo. – Murmullos que no entiendo. – Es sexy.

- Tiene un lindo trasero. – Me sonrojo. Paso la página. - ¿La vieron volver de los terrenos, toda mojada? – Siento mi cara arder. No había tenido eso en cuenta cuando me quité el abrigo: todas mis remeras son bastante ajustadas… y justo tenía una de las pocas blancas de mi armario.

Se oyen risas, y un silbido por lo bajo. Al fin doy con la palabra Thestrals. Intento leer lo que dice, pero el que dijo "es sexy" vuelve a hablar. – Debe ser hija de muggles. No sé qué hace en Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Hasta yo entiendo por qué lo dice, idiota. Se supone que los Ravenclaws son inteligentes, ¿no?

- Tengo un par de amigos muggles… Los cables que pasaba por debajo de la ropa hasta sus orejas se llaman auriculares, son para oír música. Y usa cuadernos rayados y bolígrafos, son cosas muggles. – Habla con un tonito de suficiencia bastante molesto. Intento relacionar las voces con las caras de los chicos de hoy.

No los consigo precisar. Los tres eran más o menos altos. Dos tenían cabello castaño, sólo que uno era más pálido y el otro morocho. El tercero era rubio, creo, o castaño claro. No me atrevo a darme vuelta y mirar.

- No sé… Quizá es mestiza. Hay varios mestizos entre las serpientes este año. Hablando de ellos, ¿a quién pondrán en reemplazo de Milton y Wallis? Fueron su mejor bateadora y su mejor cazador en años. Y la selección es este sábado.

¿¡Éste sábado!? Mientras los Ravenclaws consultan entre ellos si deben ir a verla o no, yo elijo dos o tres libros más y vuelvo a mi mesa.

En vez de hacer los deberes, arranco una hoja y empiezo a escribir frenéticamente.

"_**Mamá:**_

_**Espero que no me extrañes mucho. Debe ser duro estar sola en casa. Aquí es todo muy raro, pero supongo que está bien. La gente es simpática, bueno, algunos. Quedé en una casa llamada Slytherin. Un profesor me felicitó por mi esquema de la mandrágora. Creo que podré sobrevivir.**_

_**Lo que quería decirte. Necesito mi escoba nueva. Hay un equipo de Quidditch de mi casa, y quiero postularme como cazadora, pero me metí al escobero a ver y hay todas Barredoras y Estrella Fugaz que dan pena, y con eso no puedo jugar. Por favor, por favor, por favor, mandame mi escoba. Ya te expliqué cómo llegar al correo mágico. Devolveme a Mona Sofía lo antes posible, porque por le momento es mi única amiga aquí. **_

_**Un beso enorme, y contame qué pasó con tu chico nuevo.**_

_**Te quiere…**_

_**Lola"**_

Suspiro. Ojalá me mande mi Cometa. ¡El modelo más nuevo del mercado sudamericano! Amo esa escoba… Doblo la carta en dos, y la guardo en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. Mientras comienzo a copiar datos sueltos sobre las costumbres, hábitats, comidas y características de los thestrals, pienso en la conversación de los Ravenclaws.

¿De verdad soy sexy? No puedo evitar pensar, con cierto regocijo. Pero soy rara… Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Y es muy obvio que soy una muggle en pinta. Qué se le va a hacer. Ahora, a trabajar. Vuelvo a mi canción.

_Me das mil canciones de buena madera, cualquier estación para mí es primavera con vos, pero cuando te vas… me dejás con la más dulce pena matándome adentro, y un otoño vacío en el centro que sólo se llena… con un poco más de tu esencia en las venas.  
_


	7. Medianoche Musical

_**Lola**_

_Illea, Honey! perdon por no haberte respondido antes xD Jaj, yo no conozco a nadie que se llame Dolores, así que sos la primera :) Vamos las Slytherins (sí, seguro yo también lo seria). Y bueno, sól oquería agradecerte por las críticas positivas, y asegurarte que, aunque los capítulos sean cortos, tratan de, al menos, no espaciarse mucho. Un beso!_

Weeea, 3 RRs xD ajajja bueno, da igual. Si les gusta firmen, si no también, así critican. Por cierto, Illea, lo de los capis... Intentan ser uns 3000 palabras promedio, no creo que sea taaan corto... aunque tampoco es largo, ni mucho menos. xD Bueno. Espero RRs, que el botoncito ese divino de allí abajo no muerde. Tomates, zapatos, flores (?), cualquier cosa que me quieran tirar.... al botón!

Y las aclaraciones de siempre:

Por cierto. Los textos en cursiva, si están en inglés, es porque son en inglés; y si están en español es porque son en español. También los encantamientos están en cursiva... Y, como la protagonista es original de Argentina, usa algunos insultos como boludo o expresiones del tipo de "es un garrón" o "fiaca" que los foráneos pueden no entender. Pregunten en un review, porque me da fiaca ponerme a hacer un diccionario de argentinismos. En negrita y cursiva es un recuerdo, y los recuerdos siempre están en español.

Bueno, espero que esas aclaraciones les faciliten la lectura. A mí me facilitan la escritura xD

En fin... El disclaiment: Todo lo que pertenece a Jotacá y yo tomé prestado para este fic, pertenece a Jotacá igual que sus casas, autos y millones de dólares. Si yo tuviera casas, autos y millones de dólares como ella, no estaría escribiendo estas boludeces. La historia, los personajes fuera del canon y los hechos ocurridos en "Lola", son enteramente míos y no dejo que nadie los firme con su nombre, los reescriba ni los copie en otras páginas. Todo peola con el copyleft, y si quieren bajarse los capis a su compu, e imprimirlos, y pasarle la historia a sus amigos (con MI NOMBRE) y reírse de lo mala que está y tirarme tomatazos, pueden, pero nada de plagios.

Recuerden: DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA

* * *

_**Medianoche**__** musical**_

_De de dedo, de de drogas, de de desesperación… La fábrica de pastas cerró y estoy desesperado…_

El canto letárgico y adicto me impide conciliar el sueño. Apago la música. Pasa un segundo, dos, tres. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac. No sé qué me pasa. Normalmente, me duermo rápido. Es cuestión de decir "bueno, chau, mundo" y cerrar los ojos. Nada más. Pero esta noche, eso no funciona.

Decido _salir a dar un paseo. _Son las once y veinte, y hace mucho que pasó el toque de queda, pero la noche está clara y estrellada después de la lluvia insistente de los últimos tres días. Faltan cuarenta minutos para que el jueves empiece, y NO PUEDO DORMIR.

_La fábrica de pastas cerró y estoy sonámbulo… _La música sigue en mi mente.

Dudo que eso sea excusa si me atrapan, pero lo mismo me da. Abro el baúl en silencio. Una brisa cálida, suspiro agonizante del verano inglés, llega desde fuera. – _Accio short negro, accio musculosa negra, accio zapatillas viejas. – _Murmuro. Me quito el camisón (camisón EMO, decía Guada: Completamente negro, con un corazón rojo y roto en pedazos en el pecho; de esos cortitos y cómodos que tanto me gustan.. Sí, es EMO, definitivamente, pero es lindo), lo arrojo sobre la almohada y me visto sin hacer ruido. Cigarrillos, varita, música.

Siempre me ha gustado andar sola por allí. Cuando ERA LIBRE en Bahía Blanca, mi ciudad de toda la vida (hasta ahora, vale aclarar), volvía del Colegio a pie, cenaba y luego salía a correr hasta cosa de las once de la noche. Por alguna extraña razón, probablemente relacionada con su poco sentido del peligro, a mamá eso no le molestaba. Y yo era feliz.

Ahora, dudo que pueda hacer eso. Pero un pequeño riesgo no va a matarme, y extraño mis noches al aire libre. Voy a admitir, que la infinitud de los terrenos de Hogwarts tiene poco que ver con las silenciosas y peligrosas calles de una ciudad de medio millón de habitantes a medianoche, pero la sensación de plenitud espiritual es la misma. Y empieza a sonar otra canción en la radio de mi cabeza. ¿Qué FM es esa?

_No escucho y sigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace vivir._

En eso voy pensando mientras me deslizo -o más bien, serpenteo – por los corredores en penumbras. Ya me sé el camino al exterior, aunque todavía tengo mis dudas sobre los pisos del cuarto para arriba. Pero ahora eso no importa. Me asomo al Hall, no hay nadie. Llegan ronquidos desde la oficina del celador, unos pocos metros por el corredor de la derecha.

Sonrío, y corro hasta la puerta. Mis zapatillas gastadas suenan como si fuera descalza. El portón chirría un poco cuando lo abro. Mierda. Pero nada se mueve. Suspiro, aliviada. Me cuelo por el estrecho espacio entre hoja y hoja.

_No me persigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace feliz._

Me dan ganas de gritar al estar fuera. El aire tiene esa fragancia a campo que todavía no me acostumbro a sentir. Es algo que inunda todo el colegio, pero en el exterior se nota mucho más. Es delicioso.

_Lo reprimido cuando está cautivo, te pide salir._

Para no arriesgarme a ser descubierta, me alejo del portón. Voy hasta el pequeño muelle de madera. Los tablones crujen bajo mis pies.

Llego al final, y siento. Me quito las zapatillas, y dejo que mis pies rocen el agua helada. La noche es perfecta, fragante, cálida, pura. Hay mil palabras para describirla. Unas pocas nubes, plateadas como jirones de luna, cruzan el firmamento. Y la luna misma, una uña blanca en medio de la negrura. Y ese millar de estrellas como ojos fijos en el mundo, contemplando sin juzgar. Es medianoche.

…_Muchas manzanas son las que hoy y mañana se cruzan y se van a cruzar,_

_Y en algunas se encuentra lo que algunos llaman felicidad._

Saco el atado de cigarrillos, enciendo uno. Me dejo caer hacia atrás, y con el cigarro en la boca aún, extiendo los brazos, como intentando hacer uno de esos ángeles de nieve de las películas cursis yanquis. La banda sonora cambia.

_Tendré los ojos muy lejos… Y un cigarrillo en la boca…_

Ah, qué adecuada. Una de mis canciones favoritas empieza a sonar en el aire nocturno. Malditos jueguecillos de mi mente, pienso, pero no me importa. Me encanta que mi _maldito subconsciente_ se la pase musicalizando mi vida. Siempre la canción perfecta para cada momento. Suelto el humo despacio, y la columna azulada se disuelve en la atmósfera oscura. Pasan unos largos segundos.

_Un escenario vacío… Un libro muerto de pena…_

Ya deprime, mentecita. ¿Algo con más onda? Me pregunto, y no puedo evitar reírme. Le estoy pidiendo música al DJ de mi cerebro, ¿y qué? El DJ de mi cerebro sigue con Sui Generis.

_Necesito alguien que me emparche un poco y que limpie mi cabeza._

_Que cocine guisos de madre, postres de abuela y torres de caramelo._

_Que ponga dos tachuelas en mis zapatos para que me acuerde que voy caminando._

_Y que cuelgue mi mente de una soga hasta que se seque de problemas…_

Sonrío. Y se me escapa una de esas carcajadas guturales tan mías, las que me hacen identificarme aún más con la Nina de Leslie Schnur. El mundo parece hacerme eco.

* * *

_Te tocó nacer en este rincón del fin del mundo_

_En el medio de este banquete de serpientes y chacales._

_Te tocó crecer en este tiempo, _

_Que no es más que un inmenso montón de soledades._

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. En una noche como ésta murió él. Y hasta ahora no se me ocurrió pensarlo. ¿Por qué mi memoria no se calla un rato? No puede. Siempre la culpa, siempre la pena. Siempre la nostalgia por esos ojos verdes y ese corazón blanco. Los murgueros cantan, ya no sé si es en mi mente o en mi alma.

_Niño hijo de niños más grandes_

_Que el mundo va envejeciendo a los golpes._

_Niño del fin del mundo,_

_Candilcito en la tormenta, puerta clandestina en la muralla._

¿Por qué la gente es tan cruel? Cómo es que pueden con la carga de esos ojos enormes y aterrorizados, de la sangre brotando de su pecho inmaculado, de la muerte de un ángel. Porque eso era él. Era un ángel. _Ángel de barro, abre tus alas, por favor._

_Niño del fin del mundo, _

_te traigo todos los abrazos que precises_

_El mundo entero por cambiar_

_Y el corazón… En esta retirada._

Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Algún día voy a encontrar a ese tipo. Juro que nunca, nunca, me voy a olvidar de su cara. Y aunque la próxima vez que lo vea sea un viejo postrado en una silla de ruedas, igual no voy a sentir piedad. Sería una buena forma de estrenar el _Sectusempra._

Me levanto. Hay varias colillas allí. Para no tirarlas al agua (cosa que sólo sumaría culpa a mi pobre alma, y de paso me daría mal karma), saco la varita y murmuro un _evanesco_. Cada colilla de cigarrillo que tirás por el inodoro contamina no sé cuantos miles de litros de agua que nunca más van a ser potables… Supongo que se aplica al lago también.

Suspiro. Me estiro como un gato recién levantado, y recorro el muelle de vuelta. Al fin, mis pies hacen crujir el senderito de grava.

¿Y si doy una vuelta por el castillo? Mientras tomo la desición, vuelvo a la orilla y me echo un poco de agua en la cara.

* * *

Al final elegí volver a la sala común y no meterme en líos. Pero, como para matar el tiempo, tomé otro camino. Ahora recorro un pasillo que, por alguna extraña razón, huele a vainilla y a canela. Canela… ¡Dios! Quizá sí deba contarla como una adicción.

Paseo los dedos por la pared, trazando círculos en la piedra y en los marcos de los cuadros. Hay uno particularmente soso de una frutera, y también acaricio la tela al pasar. Pero algo llama mi atención. Allí donde mi mano acaba de tocar, un reluciente picaporte dorado ha hecho acto de presencia. Sonrío.

Presiono el picaporte, y abro el cuadro como si de una puerta se tratara. El olor a vainilla y canela se hace más intenso, y se suman el del café y el cacao. Hay un calor extraño, como de chimenea, pero no puedo ver el interior. Me aventuro dentro de la calurosa habitación.

Lo primero que veo, son cinco mesas que me hacen pensar en las del Gran Comedor inmediatamente. Luego, un horno mágico enorme en una pared. Y mesadas. Y en ellas, cacerolas, jarras, platos, vasos, paneras… Me quedo absorta contemplando la enorme cocina, pero de pronto siento algo que me golpetea la pierna. Miro abajo, y una elfina doméstica vieja y sonriente, vestida con una especie de funda de almohada de seda con el emblema de Hogwarts, me saluda con elegancia. Hace una reverencia galante al tiempo que pregunta…

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita? Winky para servirle. – Mi boca se abre como si se hubiera roto alguna bisagra. Al fin, puedo disculparme por la intromisión.

- Lo siento, entré aquí por accidente. – Me sonrojo. Ella sonríe más, y su narizota deforme se arruga como la de un cerdo.

- No hay problema, señorita. Es usted bienvenida a las cocinas. ¿Desea comer algo? – Ofrece, y sus orejas de murciélago se agitan cuando cabeza a los lados, abarcando toda la cocina con un movimiento.

- Ehr… Me gustaría tomar una taza de café, si no es molestia. – Winky asiente con la cabeza. Sonriendo enormemente, corre entre las mesas. Pasan unos segundos hasta que regresa con una bandejita de plata con cafetera, taza, azucarera, y cantidad de cosas más que yo no sabía que fueran necesarias para tomar un café.

- Aquí tiene, señorita. – Dice, con tono servicial. Le agradezco, y tomo la taza de café y su platillo. - ¿No desea leche o crema, señorita?

- No, no es necesario, Winky, muchísimas gracias. Me llamo Lola. – Aclaro, pero ella ignora ésta aclaración. Un elfo coge la bandeja de sus manitas y desaparece.

- ¿No desea nada más, señorita? – Me veo obligada a negarme cortésmente por segunda vez, y apuro el café. Le devuelvo la taza, le agradezco otra vez y desaparezco antes de que me ofrezca nuevamente… Cualquier cosa. Y antes de que ese olor a canela se fije en mi cerebro.

Debo anotar las cocinas en mi lista de lugares que debo recordar, me digo a mí misma. De pronto, oigo un ruido en el pasillo hacia el que me dirijo. Puta madre. Pasos. Me doy media vuelta, y corro hacia el otro lado.

Tomo el camino normal a mi sala común, y procuro mantener el culo en la cama, por lo menos, por esta noche.


	8. ¡La pucha!

_**Lola**_

Bueno, qué les voy a decir. Quería hacerlo. Ya van a entender a qué me refiero. Reviews? El botón no muerde

Por cierto. Los textos en cursiva, si están en inglés, es porque son en inglés; y si están en español es porque son en español. También los encantamientos están en cursiva... Y, como la protagonista es original de Argentina, usa algunos insultos como boludo o expresiones del tipo de "es un garrón" o "fiaca" que los foráneos pueden no entender. Pregunten en un review, porque me da fiaca ponerme a hacer un diccionario de argentinismos. En negrita y cursiva es un recuerdo, y los recuerdos siempre están en español.

Bueno, espero que esas aclaraciones les faciliten la lectura. A mí me facilitan la escritura xD

En fin... El disclaiment: Todo lo que pertenece a Jotacá y yo tomé prestado para este fic, pertenece a Jotacá igual que sus casas, autos y millones de dólares. Si yo tuviera casas, autos y millones de dólares como ella, no estaría escribiendo estas boludeces. La historia, los personajes fuera del canon y los hechos ocurridos en "Lola", son enteramente míos y no dejo que nadie los firme con su nombre, los reescriba ni los copie en otras páginas. Todo peola con el copyleft, y si quieren bajarse los capis a su compu, e imprimirlos, y pasarle la historia a sus amigos (con MI NOMBRE) y reírse de lo mala que está y tirarme tomatazos, pueden, pero nada de plagios.

Recuerden: DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA

* * *

_¡La pucha!_

- _Mierda. – _Le suelto a la almohada. – _Mona, dejate de joder. _– Siento los picotazos en la cabeza, pero no quiero levantarme. ¡Necesito dormir! - _¡Mona! ¡La puta madre! – _Son las siete de la tarde del jueves, y estoy molida. De paso, esta noche tengo clase de Astronomía. - _¡Ya! Ya va… _- exclamo, al fin. Mona Sofía se aparta cuando yo me giro con brusquedad. – _Dame esa puta carta._

Desato el sobre de su pata, y ella se marcha por la ventana. Quizá comer poco es lo que me está afectando… Nunca me jodió dormir menos de cinco horas. Bostezo, y abro la carta. Dentro, hay un par de billetes de cincuenta pesos y una hoja de papel doblada en dos.

"_**¡Lola! Ya estaba preocupada, casi dos semanas sin noticias tuyas. Ya te envié la escoba, y va a llegar mañana, a lo sumo el sábado por la mañana. ¿Estás bien? James me dijo que cuando estabas en su casa apenas comías, ni hablabas con él o con… Como se llame. Bueno, espero que estés bien, en serio… No sé cómo es eso de las casas, pero si te gusta esa Slytherin, muy bien. ¿Qué era una mandrágora? Bueno, no importa. Comé bien, dormí bien y no hagas estupideces. Ah, el chico nuevo. Se llama Fabricio, y es profesor de letras en la universidad. Es de lo más guapo y tierno. Me regaló una cadenita de plata hermosa, y creo que va en serio. Ya salimos dos o tres veces. Bueno, te dejo, tengo que hacer algunos mandados. Se te extraña. Suerte con eso del Quiditch.**_

_**Te quiere. Mamá.**_

_**PD: ¿Cómo 'algunos'?"**_

Me causa gracia. Hay unos siete tachones en la palabra Quidditch. Y de paso, la escribió mal. Qué mujer… Suelto una risotada. Ay, ay, ay. Qué loca que estás, má.

Ahora que sé que mi Cometa llegará pronto, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Me dormiré en Astronomía, estoy segura. Entre tanto, voy a hacer algo divertido. Abro el baúl.

- _Accio pelota._

* * *

Veo a los Ravenclaws de Runas tirados bajo un nogal, riéndose de quién sabe qué chiste. Tres niñas juegan con un micropuff cerca de los invernaderos. Una parejita está sentada en el muelle. Un grupo de chicos se lanzan un disco mordedor.

Se respira vida en los terrenos. No sé cuánto puede durar el clima veraniego, porque el otoño ya se avecina. Con la pelota bajo el brazo, busco un lugar tranquilo. ¿Cuál mejor que el campo de Quidditch? Las selecciones no han tenido lugar aún, así que dudo que haya nadie entrenando. Prácticamente corro hacia allí, y mis predicciones son acertadas. No hay un alma.

El suelo de tierra apisonada es perfecto. Invoco un encantamiento escudo, que se yergue en medio de la cancha como una pared azulada y semi transparente.

Me concentro un momento. Lo único útil que me enseñó papá en toda su vida fue a moldear los escudos mágicos, y es lo que hago ahora, con un movimiento redondo de la varita. Un agujero de cosa de veinticinco centímetros de radio aparece a un par de metros del suelo, cerca del límite de la pared cristalina. Guardo la varita en el bolsillo trasero de mi corto pantaloncito de jean y me acomodo los auriculares que pasan bajo la remera.

_Dribbleo_. Voy atrás, adelante, sin dejar de picar. Se siente bien estar en movimiento. Hago una finta a algún defensor invisible y tiro. La pelota da contra la pared y rebota. Corro a atajarla.

- _¡Mierda!_ – Respiro, otra vez. Cambio de mano, faja, finta, tiro. ¡Y entra! Rodeo el escudo para buscar la pelota.

Me entretengo un buen rato haciendo fintas y lanzamientos. Encesto quince, fallo seis. Me siento en el banquillo y me quedo haciendo cambios de mano cortos y rápidos.

_Y después de transpirar, y después de tocar y cantar, _

_y antes por favor de que la noche deje paso al día._

Me tiro hacia atrás, a lo largo del banco. La pelota gira en el aire y vuelve a mis manos. Me pongo a cantar, sin mirar a nada en particular. El círculo negro en el aire, el cielo de un cegador color turquesa, las gradas a un lado, perdiéndose en los confines de mi campo visual.

_Y después de conversar, de beber y no poder parar,_

_Y antes de que las palabras se disuelvan en saliva.._

_Antes del amanecer, antes de que se largue a llover_

_Y antes de que no me mientas que creés en mis mentiras._

Oigo pasos en alguna parte, pero el ruido de la música no me deja estar segura. Miro de reojo a los lados, pero no veo a nadie. Deliro mío.

_Tendrás de abrigo un triste par de brazos,_

_Un vino, un techo, un pecho, un poco de comer._

_Te prestaré mi corazón borracho_

_Para que cuides y dispongas de él._

- Eso es contaminación sonora. – Dice una voz burlona, que se cuela entre los versos de _"Donde no van las melodías". _Freno la pelota y me levanto. Me giro para ver a quién tengo que pegarle un pelotazo en la nariz. Ah, es Hugo. Imposible no reconocer el pelo rojo, la sonrisa divertida. La corbata roja y dorada sobre una remera de _Weird Sisters_.

Hugo me cae bien. Ya hablé un par de veces con él en estos días. En Transformaciones, en la clase de hoy de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En el almuerzo pasó a saludar a Rose y se quedo a charlar conmigo. Me gusta, pero no de un modo definido. Me parece sexy, pero no es el tipo de chico con el que suelo salir, o no lo aparenta. Qué sé yo, me gustan más los _chamuyeros_, los que te conquistan con diez palabras en el momento justo, sirven para divertirse unos días y desaparecen.

- ¿De qué es esa pelota? – Pregunta, y salta algunos escalones para sentarse a mi lado. Explicación sobre el mundo muggle con fritas para la mesa cinco. Sale en diez.

- De _basketball. – _Pone cara de "_no sé de que carajo me hablás, chabona". _Sonrío. – Un deporte muggle. – Apago el mp4.

- Sí, eso último lo deduje. – Me mira con interés. - ¿Cómo se juega? – Genial. Me paro, y veo que el escudo está debilitándose. Vuelvo a armarlo con un movimiento de varita. Luego, le agarro la muñeca a Hugo y lo llevo hasta un punto al azar del campo.

- Quédate aquí hasta que diga ya. Entonces, tienes que intentar quitarme la pelota, sin golpearme o empujarme, antes de que la pase por aquel aro. – Señalo el agujero en la pared mágica. – Si me la quitas, te explico el resto. – Me alejo unos metros, y al primer pique grito - ¡Ya!

Para no ponérsela tan difícil, me dirijo con un trote liviano hacia la improvisada canasta. Pero, en cuanto intenta quitarme la pelota, mi espíritu competitivo sale a relucir. Él manotea el aire. Yo hago una faja. Él se gira para rodearme con los brazos. Yo le doy la espalda, piboteo y lanzo la pelota hacia un costado. Antes de que él reaccione, ya corro a buscarla, la atrapo, pico y espero a que llegue a mi lado. Cuando se acerca, amago ir hacia la derecha, hago una finta, pico y lanzo. Entra limpiamente por el agujero.

- Así es, más o menos, como se juega. – Digo, con una sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

Nos sentamos en la banca, la pelota ha quedado en la otra punta del campo. El escudo titila y desaparece.

- Eres buena… - Masculla, con voz entrecortada.

- Eres muy flojo. – Le digo, cuando veo que jadea un poco. – No soy buena, tú eres pésimo. Algún día te enseñaré a jugar.

- Algún día muy lejano. – Saca un atado del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. - ¿Quieres? – Acepto con una sonrisa. Prendo el Smoke Owl, marca que nunca probé. Una pitada y…

- _Puta madre… - _Suelto, al sentir el sabor del tabaco. Hugo me mira sin entender nada. – _Oh, sorry… ¿Cinnamon cigarettes? – _Pregunto, aún con el gusto en la boca. Estos malditos cigarros son de canela.

- Sí, ¿por? – Niego con la cabeza, y doy otra pitada. Canela, canela. Está en todos lados últimamente. - ¿No querés contarme? – Sonrío, y vuelvo a negar. Dejo escapar el humo. Canela. No voy a contarle de Guillermina. Es algo que casi nadie sabe, igual que mi bisexualidad. Guardamos silencio por un largo minuto, que dedicamos a fumar y, yo, a pensar. – Oye… ¿es cierto que Blake te vio desnuda? – Pregunta de pronto, sin que venga a cuento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Amanda? – No entiendo a que se refiere.

- No, su hermano, Andy Blake. – Ahora sí entiendo. Mandy. _¡La pucha! _– Al menos, eso dijo él…

- El idiota entró al cuarto cuando me estaba cambiando. ¡Pero no estaba desnuda! – Aclaro, y me sube la sangre a la cara. - ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

- Ehr… No lo recuerdo. Dijo algo como "La chica nueva está más buena que el pan tostado."- Dice, con cierta vergüenza, y con la culpa del soplón. Se me escapa una carcajada, y me mira. Está sonrojado, y visiblemente nervioso.

- No importa… Cuando le pegue, no le diré que me lo dijiste tú. – Bromeo. Sus ojos miel se clavan en los míos. Toma aire, y esboza una sonrisa ladeada.

- Bueno, tiene razón. – Me echo a reír.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? No me has visto desnuda ¿o sí? – Me echa una mirada que se puede traducir sin dificultad como "bien que me gustaría", pero no lo dice en voz alta.

- No… Que tú sepas. – Agrega, y se gana una cachetada juguetona. – Aunque no dejas mucho a la imaginación con esos pantalones. – Dice, y tengo que admitir que es cierto. Apenas me tapan el culo. Y la musculosa de Pasty tampoco cubre la gran cosa.

- ¿Sugiere usted, acaso, que no soy una dama? – Exclamo, con dramatismo. Me llevo una mano al pecho, y finjo estar ofendida.

- Jamás diría cosa semejante, milady. – Me sigue el juego, sonriendo. – Es usted una pudorosa y recatada dama, lady Dewey. – Declama. Simulo pegarme un tiro, y estallamos en carcajadas. Cuando se recupera, no pierde oportunidad de decir, con galantería. – Tiene usted muy bellos ojos, miss Dolores. – El retintín principesco le sale perfecto.

- Llámame Lola. - Arruino la broma con mi comentario. Se hace un silencio largo y extraño. Apago el cigarrillo contra el banco.

- Lola… - Titubea, me mira fijo un instante. - ¿Me concede un beso, milady? – Pregunta, y caigo en la cuenta de que nuestros rostros están a menos de medio metro de distancia. _La pucha, una y mil veces. _Otra vez se me colorean las mejillas. Él se acerca y roza, apenas, mis labios con los suyos. Es sólo una caricia, no llega a la categoría de beso. Se aparta un poco, sonrojado. Entonces, sonrío.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? – Chasquea la lengua, y dice, de una forma que me suena muy sexy.

- No me subestimes.


	9. En el cielo, las estrellas

_**Lola**_

Las aclaraciones impertinentes:

**_Negrita y cursiva: _**recuerdo. EN ESPAÑOL

_Cursiva:_ el diálogo es en el idioma en que está escrito. Si no tiene ningún formato, es en inglés.

Ahora sí. Disculpen la tardanza. Tenía varias ideas, no me decidía por ninguna y necesité a Canu y su Brainstorming para poder escribir este (cortísimo, lo siento) capítulo. En el próximo les espera una sorpresa. :)

Con cariño y recordándoles siempre que los reviews adelgazan y el boton de dejar un RR no muerde, se despide, Ladyfan.-

* * *

_**En el cielo, las estrellas**_

- Para la semana próxima quiero un diagrama con las posiciones de Venus respecto a Marte durante un mes. – Dice el profesor Waterfield, con su voz lenta y grave. Lo apunto en el margen del cuaderno, y lo dejo sobre la silla para juntar mis cosas. Le echo una hojeada al firmamento, la Vía Láctea. Mil gotas blancas desparramadas en el cielo oscurísimo. – Pueden irse.

Rose y Natalie hablan animadamente sobre la Selección para el Equipo de Quidditch. Aunque están a mi lado, no las escucho, sólo me llegan palabras suelta.s. Se marchan, yo aparto la silla del camino.

La clase de Astronomía la compartimos con Gryffindor. Adivinen. En cuanto todos comienzan a irse, aparece Hugo. Me da un beso en la comisura del labio, que puede pasar por un saludo de lo más inocente. Le echo una mirada asesina, y controlo que nadie se haya percatado de su mano sobre mi mano.

- Idiota. – Le digo, en tono de regañina. Me quito los auriculares, y apago la música sin mirar. El rugido de Metallica se detiene de pronto. - ¿Para qué te digo…?

- ¿Qué hice? – Ya no queda nadie en la torre. Oigo risas en la escalera. Me vuelve a besar, esta vez en serio. Tardo un poco en apartarlo. Pone cara de perrito lastimado, y no puedo evitar reírme.

- Eres imposible. Hoy, los chicos de Runas han tenido que ser ciegos para no darse cuenta. Si te digo que tiene que quedar entre nosotros hazme caso. – Me pongo seria, y meto la cartuchera en la mochila. – Yo no quiero que se arme lío con tu hermana ni ser objeto de chismes, ¿entendido? Ya te lo dije, no esto no es nada serio, ni va a serlo. – Lo noto un poco herido, pero lo paso por alto. _Vincularse emocionalmente solo implica que dos salgan heridos. _

- _Come on, be nice… - _Dice, y me abraza por la cintura. - ¿Vas para la sala común? – Niego con la cabeza, con una sonrisita burlona. - ¿A dónde? ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Finjo pensar, sin contestarle. – Venga, dime.

- Voy a las cocinas a ver si me convidan un café, y sí, supongo que puedes acompañarme… - Respondo, y le doy un beso fugaz en los labios. Salimos de la torre, las estrellas quedan a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

- ¿Por qué dijiste que no querías líos con Rosie? – Pregunta, sin que venga a cuento. Doy un sorbo a mi café amargo, y paso cinta… Ah, claro. Suspiro. Otro trago. Entre todo el café que tomé para llegar despierta a Astronomía y esto, no voy a dormir en tres días. Paso los dedos por el borde de la taza de porcelana.

- McLaggen no tuvo mejor idea que preguntar si pasaba algo contigo y por poco tu dulce hermana me salta al cuello. – Digo, con tono bromista. Aunque no es broma. Dejo la taza vacía en la mesa, y un elfo aparece a mi lado, siempre servicial.

- ¿Desea algo más, señorita? – Pregunta, cortés, mientras retira la taza y su platillo. Hugo le da su taza. - ¿O usted, señor? – Agrega, con las largas orejas de murciélago enhiestas.

- Nada más, muchas gracias. – Le digo, sonriendo. Hugo se limita a negar con la cabeza. Noto su sonrisa, y no sé si es por lo de Rose o por otra cosa.

- Mi madre me mataría si supiera que vengo aquí. Se la pasa defendiendo los derechos de los elfos domésticos. – Se levanta, y aparta mi silla para que me pare. Sonrío. Creí que no quedaban hombres que hicieran eso.

- Yo me voy a escapar afuera, prefecto. – Le digo, cuando estamos en el corredor. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, me rodea con los brazos, imposibilitándome moverme, y me habla en el oído.

- No, tú vienes conmigo. – No tiene dificultad en levantarme. No sé a dónde me lleva. Intento zafarme, aunque de poco sirve si estoy riéndome. Bajamos hacia las mazmorras… Creo.

Unos cuantos metros después me suelta, y abre una puerta. Debemos estar dos o tres pisos bajo tierra, pero no estoy segura. Sólo me cargó un minuto, poco más. Me coge por la cintura y me arrastra dentro.

La vela solitaria que descansa sobre un pupitre abandonado en un rincón me dice que es una de las tantas aulas en desuso del castillo. La sonrisa del pelirrojo me lo confirma. Las mochilas no hacen ruido cuando caen al suelo.

Me abraza por la espalda y me besa el cuello. No es tonto, el chico. La música comienza a sonar.

_Y todo en un minuto, yo estaba en la cocina…_

_Me abrazó por la espalda, y me dijo al oído…_

Me giro entre sus brazos, y lo beso en la boca. No sé si lo dije, pero besa bien. Muy bien. Me aprieta el labio inferior con los dientes.

_Que le encanta ir a la cama conmigo, _

_pero no quiere nada más…_

Desliza una mano bajo mi camisa. Me aprieto contra él, siento el bulto en sus pantalones. Por dentro, me estoy riendo a carcaja limpia.

_Encendió un cigarro, y me miró a los ojos._

_Abroché su camisa, y se cruzó de piernas…_

De pronto, algo fuera de la música en mi mente, y de sus labios bajando por el escote de la camisa, y de la luz juguetona de la vela, se cuela en el aula oscura. El clic suave de la puerta al abrirse. Asustada, entierro los dedos en los hombros de Hugo, y miro hacia allí. No hay nadie.

_Y le encanta ir a la cama conmigo,_

_Pero no quiere nada más…_

- ¿Qué pasa? – Niego con la cabeza. Pensé que había alguien, murmuro. Sonríe. – No, solo son corrientes de aire. - La puerta queda entreabierta. ¿Qué importa? Me empuja suavemente contra la pared.

_Ella dijo, y yo dije, no es mi amor._

_Ella dijo, y yo dije, no es mi amor…_

Comienza a soltar los botones con una mano, mientras me acaricia la espalda. Pero algo no está bien. Tengo la sensación…

_Me dijo yo te quiero, aquí está mi cariño…_

_Ahora no me atrevo, es que ya no somos niños._

Una voz en el corredor me lo confirma. – Oye, Malfoy, ¿no tienes que hacer una ronda? – Pregunta una chica. Pasos. Genial, el prefecto y la chica nueva en un aula oscura. Lindo quilombo que se va a armar. Pero las voces se alejan, un chico y la muchacha que habló primero.

- Venga, vámonos de aquí. – Cogemos las mochilas y nos asomamos al pasillo. No hay nadie. - ¿Sabes llegar a tu sala común? – Murmura, y niego con la cabeza. No tengo puta idea de dónde estoy, corazón. – Te acompaño.

* * *

_Vente a dormir conmigo. No haremos el amor, él nos hará. _Cierro la puerta sin hacer ruido, y dejo caer la mochila en un rincón. Hay un silencio absoluto, que rompen los pasos torpes, apresurados. Me quito la camisa en un segundo. En un enredo de cortinas verde botella, caemos sobre el colchón.

Definitivamente, esta noche no voy a dormir. Y dudo que el café tenga que ver.


	10. Electricidad

_**Lola**_

Negrita cursiva: recuerdo. EN ESPAÑOL

Cursiva: el diálogo es en el idioma en que está escrito. Si no tiene ningún formato, es en inglés.

Disclaimer: todo esto es de JK, igual que sus millones de euros, sus casas y sus coches y tantas cosas más. si Harry Potter, los millones de uros, las casas y los coches fueran míos, no sería fanficker.

LOS REVIEWS NO SE RESERVAN EL DERECHO DE ADMISION

AQUI TODOS SON VIPS

¿QUE ESPERAN?

* * *

_**Electricidad**_

Poco a poco voy despojándome de los harapos del sueño, hasta encontrarme desnuda en el enriedo de sábanas cálidas. Mis sentidos comienzan a funcionar lentamente, a medida que los estímulos del exterior los golpean.

Lo primero que siento, antes que los ruidos o los olores, es una presión en la parte baja de mi espalda, donde un brazo musculoso se ha declarado dueño y señor. Luego, el tacto delicado, delicioso de las sábanas de seda. Las cosquillas de una mata de cabello que me cae en la frente. Un torso lampiño que sube y baja bajo mi pecho. La caricia del aire caliente exhalado en mi cuello.

Luego, cuando inhalo suavemente, mil aromas se agolpan en mis fosas nasales. Desodorante de chico. Mañana húmeda colándose por la ventana. Tabaco. Varios perfumes. Sábanas limpias. Madera recientemente lustrada. Transpiración. Y, por encima de todo, impregnando mi cuerpo, e_se olor de la madrugada compartida…_

Entreabro los ojos. Una línea de luz grisácea se cuela entre las cortinas verde botella de la cama, y reluce en los ribetes plateados de las sábanas. En la penumbra entre doseles, se distinguen le perfil de una almohada, un brazo extendido sobre el acolchado, el desorden de cabello enredado y cuerpos exhaustos. Muevo el brazo lo suficiente para ver mi reloj. Las agujas fosforescentes indican las nueve y media. ¿Qué día es? ¡Viernes! ¡Dios! ¡Nueve y media!

Noto que el pobre Hugo me ha oficiado, qué amable, de almohada esta noche. Desenredo mis piernas de las suyas, y lo aparto con delicadeza. Cuando salga de la ducha lo despertaré. Silenciosamente, salgo de la cama y controlo que no quede nadie en el dormitorio. Mandy se dejó la mochila, pero no está aquí.

Una corriente de aire frío me hace estremecerme. No tardo en estar bajo el agua caliente, que relaja mis músculos y me termina de despertar. Me enjuago la cara, y manoteo el cepillo de dientes de encima del lavamanos para lavarme la boca. Me lavo el cabello, me froto vigorosamente el cuerpo con una esponja y, sintiéndome como nueva, cierro el agua y busco una toalla.

Voy al cuarto. Abro la cortina de la cama, y Hugo me sonríe. – Ya creía que me habías dejado solo. – Dice, con tono provocativo. Con movimientos felinos (qué raro en mí, moverme como un gato, pienso, y mi mente de pronto está en ese que guardo en la mochila) me estiro sobre le colchón y le doy un beso húmedo y con sabor a menta. Cómo piensas eso de mí, le digo, y dejo caer el toallón sobre la colcha. – Eres hermosa, ¿sabes? – me dice, mientras reviso el baúl en busca de algo para ponerme. Pienso, porque siempre pienso lo mismo, que está exagerando, pero me limito a sonreír.

- Es tarde. – Le digo, mientras me pongo una tanga. La minifalda escocesa no combina mucho con la corbata de Slytherin, pero poco me importa cuando me la acomodo sobre la camisa blanca. Yo no soy de combinar la ropa, ahora que lo pienso. Zoquetes con pequeñas snitches en el borde, patéticos, asoman de las impecables Converse negras que mi viejo me compró para que no use mis zapatillas crotas.

Agradezco el decoro de los elfos, que tuvieron al delicadeza de doblar su ropa y dejarla sobre una silla, fuera de la vista de mis compañeras de cuarto. Miro a Hugo mientras se pone los jeans, de espaldas a mí. Tiene un rasguño en la espalda, y no puedo evitar mirarme las uñas con una sonrisa. Siempre he tenido las uñas largas y afiladas, ahora pintadas de negro.

Hugo es atractivo. Tiene hombros anchos, brazos fuertes, torso musculoso y un culito muy… tentador, por decirlo de cierta manera. Mide un respetable metro sesenta y cinco, y su cara un tanto aniñada es de lo más mona (abuela, no me pegues más palabras, por favor). No es _mi tipo de chico_, pero me gusta…

Lo abrazo por la espalda, y mientras comienza a sonar otra vez "_Ella Dijo_" (no, basta de música, por favor) en mi cabeza, le doy varios besos en el cuello. - Fue divertido. – Comento, con una sonrisita que él no puede ver. En ese momento, se abre la puerta. Antes de poder voltearme, oigo una carcajada.

- Ah, yo lo sabía. – Dice la voz de Mandy.

* * *

Hugo salió de la Sala Común con un hechizo desilusionador. Amanda camina a mi lado. Noto su mirada fija en mí, traspasándome. Me quedé pensando. Ella dijo "me callaré, porque me gustas y no quiero que Rosie te asesine." Ahora, díganme por qué el pelirrojo puso mala cara cuando Mandy dijo eso y, por favor, díganme que "me gustas" es lo mismo que "me caes bien" para estos malditos ingleses.

- ¿Sabes? Sólo llevas una semana aquí y ya te llevaste a la cama a uno de los chicos más deseados del colegio. – Dice de pronto, con una sonrisita enigmática. – Te felicito. – Agrega, mientras un par de chicos se apartan de la escalera para que ella pase.

- No sé si debo agradecer eso… ¿Me estás tratando de fácil? – Digo, en tono de broma. Se ríe, pero no responde. En lugar de eso, sus ojos como medianoches me recorren entera. Ten cuidado, dice. Porque las paredes aquí no sólo tienen ojos y oídos. También tienen bocas. Su tono no es una amenaza. Sólo un consejo. Pero me estremezco.

Sus rizos dorados, recogidos en un moño flojo y que la favorece mucho, van de aquí para allá a medida que camina. Menea las caderas como si bailara, atrayendo todas las miradas. - ¿Vas a postular para el equipo de Quidditch? – Pregunta, con repentino interés.

- Si llega mi escoba… - Mascullo, recordando de pronto la selección de mañana. – Me la dejé en casa. – Agrego, y se me escapa uno de esos bufiditos en que frunzo en labio inferior y me soplo los mechones de pelo que me caen sobre la frente.

- No te preocupes, te puedo prestar mi Cola de Dragón. – Ofrece, con una generosidad que no imaginaba propia de ella. – Yo soy la comentarista, así que no necesito escoba. – Dice, orgullosa de su altísimo rango en el mundo del Quidditch. Los partidos no serían lo mismo sin un comentarista, admítanlo.

- ¿Comentarista? ¡Fabuloso! – Exclamo, asombrada. En realidad, ella da el tipo para comentarista. Una lengua afilada, siempre algo para decir. No es la típica rubia hueca, a pesar de su aspecto de Barbie. – Mi hermanito solía comentar los partidos que jugábamos con los primos en el campo. – Comento, y una ola de tristeza borra mi sonrisa de pronto.

- ¿Tienes un hermano pequeño? ¿Viene aquí? – Pregunta, interesada. Niego pesadamente con la cabeza, lamentando haberlo dicho. Mi voz es un canto de canario afónico cuando respondo.

- Tenía. – No necesito decir más. Ni que fue asesinado, ni que lo vi desangrarse, ni que van quinientas cuarenta y siete noches de su muerte, ni que su ataúd era blanco como mi collar de caracol, ni que aún lo amo más que a nada. No necesito decir nada más. Siento su mano apretando mi mano.

- Lo siento. No lo sabía. – Guarda silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta del aula, y solo allí me suelta la mano. Guarda silencio mientras Binns nos echa una reprimenda, y guarda silencio mientras vamos a sentarnos en los bancos del fondo. Sólo saluda a Rose con una mano, saca una pluma a vuela pluma y un pergamino y mientras ésta toma apuntes, se pone a leer Witch's Heart.

Cada tanto, me echa una mirada de reojo.

* * *

De la mochila saco _el libro_, una Bic y el mp4. Dejo este último arriba del banco, agradezco al cielo haber visto las Conferencias Mágicas Euro-asiáticas del Medioevo en el otro colegio, y empiezo a leer.

"_**Los secretos de la animagia, por Manuel James. **_

_**Introducción: Un poco de historia.**_

_**Quizá los primeros animagos hayan aparecido en el Antiguo Egipto. Igual que en Grecia, los experimentos con la peligrosa y difícil animagia resultaron fallidos: faunos, centauros, minotauros y faraones con cabeza de águila aparecieron de ésta forma, y algunos de ellos se reprodujeron y evolucionaron hasta llegar a las especies actuales. Los inicios de la animagia, lo admitimos, nos son en gran parte desconocidos. Recién en el siglo IX se perfeccionó este arte en América y África, y hasta el XV no se extendió a Europa y Asia.**_

_**En el año 1834 se creó el Registro Mundial de Animagos en Activo, pero nadie ignora que siempre estuvo incompleto, pues muchos magos se arriesgan a ejercer la animagia en la ilegalidad."**_

Sonrío. Si es posible, yo ejerceré la animagia en la ilegalidad. Si es que este libro sirve de algo. Vamos, yo quiero saber cómo. Siguiente página. No, más detalles. Siguiente. Un gato, no es difícil, no tengo que consultar toda esa listota. Ni un ser mágico, ni un ave ni un pez. GATO.

Una gata plateada y de enormes ojos verde jade, como era Ágata antes de que mi viejo la atropellara con el coche (hijo de puta). Pobre Ágata.

Acá está. Poción. Lista de Ingredientes. Perfecto. Agarro la bic, y a medida que leo anoto el precio estimado al costado. Algunas cosas sé el precio exacto, porque las compré para el colegio.

"_**10 crisopos. 7 galeones y 6 sickles (los puedo robar del armario de pociones, da igual)**_

_**21 sanguijuelas frescas. 25 galeones, 4 sickles y 2 knuts (armario de pociones)**_

_**17 gramos de descurainia sophia. 5 galeones (armario de pociones)**_

_**Un puñado de centinodia. 10 galeones aproximadamente (armario de pociones)**_

_**345 miligramos de polvo de cuerno de bicornio. 100 galeones, mínimo (dios!)**_

_**Un metro de piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana. 150 galeones (Merlín!)**_

_**Un bezoar. 50 galeones (robar del armario de la profesora Williams)**_

_**13 escamas de dragón bola de fuego chino. 25 galeones (mi dios!)**_

_**7 pelos de la cola de un unicornio de 7 años. 50 galeones (de paso, tanto detalle, puta madre)**_

_**250ml de jugo de mandrágora. 75 galeones (me voy a quedar pobre)**_

_**Algo del animal en que desea convertirse. (Bigotes de gato, aún guardo los de Ágata)**_

_**12 cabellos de Veela. 25 galeones. (en serio, no tengo tanto dinero)**_

_**Diez gotas de sangre. (¡¿Mía?!)"**_

Genial. Unos 550 galeones. Eso es lo que cuesta un uniforme de Quidditch profesional… Mierda. Bueno, ya veré cómo conseguir el dinero. Entre tanto, mejor enfoco la cabeza en otra cosa, lo que sea. Me acomodo el cabello y me pongo los auriculares. Mandy susurra una pregunta.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Señala el cable, y sonrío. Le doy una explicación rápida y un poco tonta, en un murmullo disimulado. - ¿Me dejas oír? – Ruega, con una sonrisa de niña buena. Le doy un auricular, pero no sabe ponérselo. Suelta un bufido. – Ayúdame, ¿sí?

Aparto el cabello para colocarlo correctamente. Una electricidad extraña, como una patadita recorriéndome los dedos, estalla en mis manos cuando rozo su piel. Noto que ella está tensa, de pronto y sin razón aparente. – Ahí está. – Mascullo, y ella asiente. Tenemos que acercarnos un poco para que el cable no tironee. - ¿Lista?

- Siempre. – Dice, con un guiño travieso. Otra vez es la Barbie de las respuestas rápidas, otra vez Mandy. Busco un tema copado, y aprieto el botoncito del play. Comienza a sonar _"Me gustas tú", _de Manu Chao. Cuando me descubro mirando sus labios finos y rojos como la sangre, ruego que ella no sepa español.

* * *

_you know, el boton de RRs no muerde_


End file.
